


В тени Гедониста

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Гедонист [2]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Group Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леголас, отвергнутый Трандуилом, уезжает из родного Лихолесья в Ривенделл, надеясь обрести покой и утешение в обители мудрого лорда Элронда. Он дал себе слово вернуться к благочестивой жизни и навсегда забыть о порочных наслаждениях дворца. Но, как это всегда бывает, с самого начала всё пошло не так, и Ривенделл оказывается полон самых разнообразных соблазнов, перед которыми наш принц не в силах устоять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Один раз не считается

Теплая ладонь легла на лоб Леголаса. Юноша улыбнулся, выплывая из сладкой утренней дремоты. Приоткрыв глаза, он огляделся немного растерянно: со сна Леголас не мог понять, где оказался. Комната была погружена в золотистый сумрак; яркий солнечный свет, проходя через задернутые шторы на окнах, становился мягким и приглушенным, и не слепил, а наполнял полумрак игрой света и тени. Здесь пахло чистотой, деревом, книгами и ароматными травами; из распахнутого окна проникало свежее дыхание летнего утра. Здесь царила удивительная тишина – не мертвая, а, напротив, наполненная отголосками спокойной, размеренной жизни; Леголас слышал, как шуршат шторы, колышась под дыханием легкого ветерка, как свистят птицы, журчат струи фонтанов и шелестит листва за окном, а за прикрытой дверью звучат приглушенные голоса, и половицы скрипят под неторопливыми шагами. Это всё было настолько непохоже на его родной лес, настолько непривычно, но в то же время – удивительно умиротворяюще, что Леголас снова смежил веки, желая продлить очарование раннего утра.

Но как раз в тот момент, когда юноша уже был готов вновь отдаться сладкой дреме, за дверью послышался шум, странный для этого тихого места: два молодых голоса жарко спорили о чем-то со слугами, охранявшими покой принца, и, заслышав их, юноша почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- Не понимаю, почему отец запретил навещать нашего принца, - наперебой возмущались за дверью два голоса, - Может быть, ему пошло бы на пользу наше посещение. Всем ведь ясно, что малыш-Трандуилион болеет от хандры. Ага, а мы бы смогли его немного развеселить. Что плохого в том, чтобы мы заглянули к нему ненадолго? Уверен, он был бы рад нас видеть. Точно, точно, очень рад. Мы его потревожим? Что за глупости, кого мы можем потревожить? К тому же, мы будем вести себя тихо. Ну, во всяком случае, постараемся.

От глаз лорда Элронда не укрылось смятение, которое охватило юношу, как только он услышал голоса за дверью. На заспанном лице принца быстро сменились радость, смущение и стыд, и Элронд, встревоженный волнением Леголаса, которое могло навредить его и без того неважному самочувствию, сказал ему мягко:

\- Я не могу отыскать причину твоего недуга, мой мальчик. Я осмотрел тебя, но не нашел никаких признаков болезни; однако же ты продолжаешь чахнуть, как сорванный цветок. Возможно, дело в моих сыновьях? Они могли быть грубы с тобой в ваших юношеских забавах. Позволь мне проверить свое предположение – если это так, я смогу помочь тебе. О, тебе не следует меня стыдиться, Леголас, - улыбнулся Элронд, увидев, что принц покраснел еще сильнее от его слов. - Ведь я тебе в отцы гожусь.

Леголас быстро опустил глаза. Эта невинная фраза вновь вызвала в нем воспоминание о Трандуиле, о котором принц старался не думать с тех пор, как покинул Лихолесье – чтобы не вспоминать о том, как они расстались… Пряча глаза – потому что боялся, что проницательный Элронд догадается о причине его смущения – юноша откинул покрывало, неловко стянул с себя ночную сорочку и лег на живот, спрятав лицо в подушке.

Элронд затаил дыхание. Юноша лежал перед ним такой хрупкий, такой беззащитный в этой своей хрупкости, что в душе владыки Ривенделла поднялась острая потребность защищать его, пусть даже он пока не знал, от кого или от чего, и даже угловатость обнаженного тела принца показалась ему прекрасной. Элронд ласково провел кончиками пальцев по спине Леголаса, желая успокоить его, и юноша правда расслабился, доверяясь мужчине, его искусным рукам целителя. Кожа принца была прохладной, нежной, как лепестки белых роз, росших у окон покоев Элронда; казалось, даже самое осторожное прикосновение могло повредить ей.

Скользнув рукой ниже, Элронд раздвинул ягодицы юноши. Элронду пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать тихий стон, едва не вырвавшийся у него из груди; ему хотелось прикоснуться к этой темной, сейчас почти полностью закрытой дырочке, проникнуть в нее пальцем, целовать ее, ласкать языком… Элронд резко осадил себя, устыдившись неподобающих мыслей; он должен проверить, не в том ли причина страданий принца – вот и всё.

\- Леголас, - произнес он – и обнаружил, что у него сел голос, - Мне нужно убедиться, нет ли более глубоких… повреждений. Пожалуйста, постарайся расслабиться.

Леголас зажмурился, благодаря Валар за то, что владыка Ривенделла не видит его пылающего лица. Он вздрогнул, когда скользкий от масла палец коснулся его ануса, но голос Элронда был таким ласковым, таким успокаивающим, что Леголас невольно перестал зажиматься и впустил в себя его палец, полностью отдаваясь этому ощущению. Он знал, что у лорда Элронда и в мыслях не было доставить ему грязное, плотское наслаждение, что владыка Ривенделла просто желает удостовериться, не в том ли причина его недуга, но – великие Валар! – тело Леголаса уже привыкло отзываться на такие прикосновения… Юноша вжимался в постель, изо всех сил стараясь унять сладострастную дрожь, чтобы не выдать Элронду своего возбуждения; от одной мысли о том, что лорд Элронд может понять, что испытывает сейчас его подопечный, Леголаса охватывал жаркий стыд. Он старался думать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном, не прислушиваться к тяжести в паху, не подаваться навстречу пальцу, но перед глазами принца уже начали всплывать греховные, соблазнительные образы, которые – как Леголас пытался себя убедить – он уже вытравил из своей памяти.

_Принц сидел у озера, наслаждаясь прохладой воды и тенью, что отбрасывали высокие кусты, росшие на берегу. Юноша был утомлен долгой дорогой, но сейчас, в дне пути от Ривенделла, он чувствовал, что усталость эта даже приятна ему: Леголас предвкушал покой, в который он погрузится в доме Элронда, что издавна был полон старинными знаниями, песнями о былых временах и благочестием. Леголасу думалось, что только там, вдали от греховных удовольствий дворца, он сможет начать новую жизнь, в которой не будет места сладострастию, что отравляло его душу, когда он находился рядом с отцом, и наконец исцелится и телом, и духом. Принц убеждал себя – и сейчас, в умиротворении отдыха, действительно в это верил – что эта поездка, больше напоминавшая ссылку, даже и к лучшему; что это не по воле своего отца он был изгнан из Лихолесья, а отправился в Ривенделл по собственному желанию. Леголас помнил, как в детстве гостил в благодатном Имладрисе: помнил покой и тишину, запах книг, нагретых солнцем дорожек в садах, теплого дерева; помнил своеобразную, далекую от пышности его родного дворца, тихую и безмятежную красоту дома Элронда, и самого хозяина – мудреца и целителя, который был неизменно терпелив и добр к нему. И сейчас, вспоминая лорда Элронда и его почти отеческую заботу, Леголас невольно улыбался, предвкушая свое скорое прибытие в Ривенделл._

_Он задремал, разморенный ласковым полуденным солнцем, и проснулся от оглушительного всплеска. Пробуждение было неприятным – юноша вздрогнул, вскочил на ноги, по привычке метнулся к своему мечу; от резкого подъема у него разболелась голова. Щурясь от головной боли, Леголас укрылся за зарослями кустов и посмотрел на озеро._

_Вначале он ничего не видел из-за брызг, которые тучами взметались над водой, но слышал смех и сильные, молодые голоса; они не произносили цельных фраз, только отдельные слова-выкрики, но Леголас понял, что это – эльфы. В какой-то момент брызги улеглись, и принц увидел двух юношей, похожих друг на друга, как две капли воды, – стройные, статные, темноволосые, с гибкими загорелыми телами, они плескались в озере, шутливо борясь друг с другом и хохоча так беззаботно, словно резвились в Валиноре, а не на опасных диких землях._

_Леголас видел сыновей Элронда всего лишь раз, маленькими детьми, когда и сам был подростком; однако сейчас у принца не возникло никаких сомнений в том, кто перед ним. Он хотел было выйти из своего укрытия и поприветствовать их, порадовавшись, что у него появилась компания для пути в Ривенделл, но тут юноша заметил, что игра братьев приобрела странный характер – они уже больше обнимали друг друга, чем дрались, и даже когда один из братьев резко подался вперед, схватив другого за волосы, Леголас понял, что тот собирается поцеловать, а не ударить._

_Покраснев от жаркой волны смущения, нахлынувшей на него, принц скользнул обратно в кусты; он понимал, что стал случайным свидетелем того, что не предназначено для чужих глаз, но был не в силах отвести взгляда от двух сплетающихся тел. В них было столько силы, и красоты, и молодости; даже их страсть не носила печать грехопадения, а казалась озорной юношеской забавой, лишь слегка приправленной оттенком разврата, отчего она казалась еще более восхитительной. Леголас почти не слышал их голосов за плеском воды, но иногда его слуха достигало отдельное восклицание, и юноша краснел еще больше. Он чувствовал, что ему не следует смотреть на эти ловкие загорелые тела, сверкающие в лучах солнца тысячами брызг, что ему не следует слушать все эти веселые, очаровательные непристойности, которыми братья дразнили друг друга, распаляясь всё сильнее, но Леголас продолжал смотреть и слушать – так жадно, словно не клялся себе еще совсем недавно, что оставит разврат, в который вверг его отец, и вернется в Имладрисе к благочестивой жизни._

_Вот один из братьев со смехом оттолкнул другого – так, что тот опрокинулся в воду, подняв тучу брызг, – и в несколько сильных гребков достиг берега; он уже подтянулся на руках, чтобы вылезти на берег, когда второй юноша, неожиданно оказавшись позади него, обвил руками его шею и свалил обратно в воду. Они забарахтались в озере – ни один из них не желал уступать другому – и в конце концов, так и не расцепившись, выбрались на берег и повалились на траву._

_У Леголаса перехватило дыхание – сыновья Элронда оказались совсем рядом; выйти из-за кустов и уехать незамеченным уже не было никакой возможности, и принц затих в своем укрытии, надеясь, что братья, занятые друг другом, не заметят его. Юноши были так близко, что Леголас чувствовал запах их разгоряченных тел; он видел, как перекатываются под золотистой от загара кожей мышцы, как липнут к плечам и спине длинные темные пряди, как пальцы братьев, сжимая плоть, оставляют на телах красные отметины… Принц зажал рот рукой, чтобы не выдать себя участившимся дыханием._

_\- Проклятье, Элладан, из-за тебя я воды наглотался! – воскликнул один из близнецов – ему наконец удалось уложить брата на спину и оказаться сверху. Тот, кого он назвал Элладаном, взбрыкнул и попытался вырваться, но юноша успел снова вжать его в землю._

_\- Сейчас ты у меня наглотаешься кое-чего еще, - рассмеялся Элладан, не оставляя попыток сбросить брата с себя._

_\- Ага, мечтай, - фыркнул тот._

_Ему явно становилось все труднее удерживать Элладана под собой, и он сжал коленями бедра брата, но Элладан, собравшись с силами, одним ударом отпихнул его от себя, выкрутил ему руки и заставил лечь на живот._

_\- Ну всё, братец, - заявил он со смехом, - Пришел тебе конец! Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, какой конец я имею в виду…_

_\- Да пошел ты! – юноша вывернулся из рук брата, оттолкнул его ногой и хотел было встать, но Элладан схватил его за ноги и вновь опрокинул на траву. Леголас увидел, что к его влажным ягодицам прилипла травинка…_

_\- Черт, какой же ты скользкий, - пропыхтел Элладан, пытаясь вновь перевернуть брата, но тот не желал сдаваться и не оставлял попыток выползти из-под него, - Ну хватит тебе, Элрохир! Дай мне наконец трахнуть тебя._

_Элрохир в очередной раз попытался извернуться и ударить брата, но оказался прижатым к земле._

_\- Ну уж нет, - выдохнул он, - Я был снизу в прошлый раз. Это в конце концов нечестно, Элладан!_

_\- Но тебе ведь понравилось! – искренне возмутился тот; ему наконец удалось притянуть к себе брата за бедра, и он потерся возбужденным членом о ягодицы Элрохира, - Помнится, в прошлый раз ты сам просил меня не ограничиваться одним разом…_

_\- И наутро горько сожалел об этом, - хохотнул Элрохир; его попытки скинуть брата с себя стали менее решительными, - Справедливости ради ты тоже должен… Эй! – юноша перестал вырываться, и Элладан уже начал было поспешно готовить брата для своего члена, боясь упустить момент, но Элрохир остановил его: - Ты погляди! Сами Валар послали нам решение нашей маленькой проблемы._

_Элладан наконец тоже увидел то, на что указывал ему брат._

_\- Сомневаюсь, что Валар озаботились бы решением нашей «проблемы», как ты изволил выразиться, - сказал он, просияв, - Но сама Судьба сегодня нам благоволит! И мы просто обязаны воспользоваться ее щедрым даром._

_Едва Леголас сообразил, о чем – а вернее, о ком – говорят братья, как те оказались с обеих сторон от него, схватили его под руки и выволокли из кустов._

_\- Смотри-ка, какой милый эльфеночек, - братья принялись тормошить Леголаса, который не мог и слова вымолвить от потрясения, и разглядывали его, как какую-то забавную зверушку, - Он не из наших! Определенно, не из наших… Так это даже еще интереснее! Жалко, что блондин. А я люблю блондинов… Не старайся, Элладан, тебе все равно не удастся заставить меня ревновать. Эй, взгляни-ка на это! Что у нас тут? Наш маленький эльфик подсматривал за нами? О да, и, как я вижу, не только подсматривал… - рука одного из близнецов – Леголас был настолько в смятении, что не успел понять, которого из них – обхватила его член, - Элрохир, прекрати лапать его – не видишь, он сейчас кончит. И плакали все наши планы. Да, ты прав. Давай-ка, милый эльфик, успокойся. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы наше знакомство закончилось так быстро? Вот так, умница. А теперь расскажи нам, откуда ты взялся такой расчудесный._

_Леголас едва не заплакал от унижения – а еще больше от того, что бесстыдные слова братьев еще сильнее завели его._

_\- Я… Я Леголас, принц Зеленолесья… - пролепетал он, - Я еду к лорду Элронду с посланием от моего отца…_

_\- О, так ты – сын самого короля Трандуила? – перебил его один из братьев – кажется, Элрохир, но они были настолько похожи, что Леголас не был уверен, кто из них – кто. - Ты слышал это, Элладан?_

_\- Да это ж… это ж я просто не знаю какая удача! – отозвался тот с восторгом. Он приобнял Леголаса одной рукой и начал гладить его по голове, целуя в ушко. - А почему ты так краснеешь, мой милый принц? Разве папочка тебя ничему не научил? Вот уж ни за что не поверю._

_\- Наверное, мы для него недостаточно хороши по сравнению с королем Трандуилом, - догадался Элрохир._

_\- Ну, это понятно, - согласился Элладан, - Кто может сравниться с Трандуилом! Эх, ты не представляешь, мой славный, как мы тебе завидуем. Если бы нашим отцом был король Трандуил, мы бы целыми днями не вылезали из его постели! Не понимаю, как ты умудрился заехать так далеко от дома?_

_\- Наверное, наш принц очень скучает по папочке, - сказал Элрохир игриво, - Может быть, мы с братом сможем тебя утешить? Мы, конечно, не столь восхитительны, как король Трандуил, но он нас кое-чему научил, и мы прекрасно запомнили его науку._

_\- О, еще бы не запомнить, - мечтательно улыбнулся Элладан._

_\- Посмотри, Элладан, наш Трандуилион, кажется, уже достаточно успокоился, - Элрохир скользнул за спину Леголаса и с поразительным проворством принялся раздевать его, - Я считаю, мы можем приступать. Чур, я первый!_

_\- Почему это ты – первый? – Элладан, все еще приобнимая Леголаса одной рукой, другой начал с воодушевлением помогать брату раздевать принца._

_\- Потому что я был снизу в прошлый раз!_

_\- И где логика?_

_\- К черту логику! Должна же быть хоть какая-то справедливость в этом мире!_

_\- Вот погоди, закончу с малышом и засуну эту твою справедливость тебе по самые…_

_\- Элладан, Элрохир! Пожалуйста… Перестаньте! – наконец смог воскликнуть Леголас, задыхаясь от возбуждения; братья уже успели раздеть его и, все так же переругиваясь, поставить на четвереньки, - Прошу вас… Не делайте этого… Я не хочу!.._

_Близнецы недоуменно переглянулись._

_\- Не хочешь? – Элрохир погладил ложбинку между ягодиц юноши, - А твое тело говорит об обратном…_

_Леголас усилием воли заставил себя не податься навстречу ласке._

_\- Нет… Я не… Я не хочу, правда… Пожалуйста, отпустите меня._

_\- Вот еще, какие глупости, - сварливо сказал Элрохир, пробуя проникнуть пальцем в анус принца, - Это даже странно – сын Трандуила, а не хочет._

_\- Отстань от него, Элрохир, - Элладан провел головкой члена по губам Леголаса, - Наверное, королю Трандуилу нравится, когда юноши просят у него пощады. Помнишь, ему ведь понравилась наша неопытность. Папочка нашего принца просто любит невинных мальчиков._

_\- О, - понимающе кивнул Элрохир, - А что – это даже интересно. Так… изысканно. Очень по-лихолесски. Ну-ка, малыш, попроси меня еще раз. У тебя так мило получалось изображать из себя девственника – даже и не подумаешь, что ты – бывалый развратник._

_У Леголаса хватило сил только на то, чтобы протестующее замотать головой; член Элрохира упирался ему меж ягодиц, а член другого близнеца – в губы, и юноша вдруг осознал, как давно он не испытывал этого восхитительного чувства – предвкушения наслаждения и легкого страха перед болью… Как давно он вообще не испытывал чьего-либо прикосновения. Леголас обреченно всхлипнул, понимая, что опять – уже в который раз – сдался на милость собственной похоти, забыв обо всех своих благих намерениях, и чуть приоткрыл рот, впуская в себя член Элладана. Принц знал, что вновь погрязает в той пучине, из которой – как он тщетно надеялся – он почти выбрался, когда уехал из Лихолесья, но Леголас уже не мог противиться своей постыдной слабости, которая отравляла все его существование, и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь жаром и твердостью члена у себя во рту…_

_\- Ха, Элрохир, а ведь ты прогадал! – сказал Элладан насмешливо, схватив Леголаса за голову и толкаясь ему в рот, - Трандуил действительно отлично обучил нашего сладкого принца. Уверен, ты не испытаешь и половины того удовольствия, что испытываю я._

_\- Ну вот что ты сделал, братец! Теперь наш малыш не сможет меня умолять, а у него так здорово это получалось, - проворчал Элрохир, сосредоточенно вводя член в анус Леголаса, - А насчет удовольствия – ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько ты ошибаешься…_

_\- Так поспеши, Элрохир, я тоже хочу попробовать! – член Элладана во рту Леголаса задвигался еще быстрее, и вскоре в небо принца ударила струя семени. Юноша закашлялся, удивленный и разочарованный столь быстрым завершением; однако в этот момент перед его лицом оказался член Элрохира, блестящий от спермы и еще не поднявшийся полностью, а в его уже растянутый анус начал проталкиваться член Элладана, и Леголас с ужасом, смешанным с восторгом, понял, что ему предстоит._

_Когда близнецы, казавшиеся принцу неутомимыми, наконец выдохлись, над ними уже склонялось усеянное звездами черное небо. Братья удовлетворенно поглаживали Леголаса и изредка, с ленцой, целовали его и друг друга; сам же принц лежал, зажатый между их телами, совершенно обессилевший. Он прислушивался к ноющей боли у себя между ног, вдыхал запах братьев – запах пота и семени, острый запах молодых самцов – и ему казалось, что его тело прямо-таки переполнено их спермой. Леголасу хотелось плакать от стыда, когда он вспоминал все то, что делали с ним сыновья Элронда, но вместо этого он блаженно улыбался и нежился в их объятиях._

_\- Да, славный наш принц, - Элрохир потянулся, как довольный кот, - Теперь я уверен, что не зря мы с братом вернулись с охоты. Я чувствую, что наконец-то мы не будем умирать от скуки в Имладрисе._

_Элладан наклонил голову, соглашаясь с братом, и, притянув Леголаса к себе, стал задумчиво посасывать и покусывать мочку его уха._

_\- А скажи-ка нам, малыш-Трандуилион, - спросил он, вдруг воодушевившись, - Не приедет ли в Имладрис твой отец?_

_Леголас покачал головой. Он почувствовал, как больно кольнуло сердце при воспоминании о Трандуиле._

_\- Нет, - проговорил он тихо – у него не было сил даже на то, чтобы шевелить губами, - У отца есть неотложные дела в королевстве…_

_\- А, точно, знаем-знаем, - оживленно перебил его Элрохир, - Слух о том, что король Трандуил завел себе телохранителя-орка, дошел и до нашего захолустья. Ты ведь видел его, малыш? Расскажи, какой он? Говорят, он не знает себе равных в бою… и на ложе._

_\- Ага, а еще мы слышали, что он прекрасно сложен и статью своей даже напоминает эльфа, но по силе превосходит любого из них, - подхватил Элладан с нескрываемым восторгом, - И что король Трандуил очень его ценит. Эх, вот охотились мы сейчас на орков, и я подумал – а не поймать ли одного из них, чтобы попробовать, как это – с орком? Похоже, твой отец изобрел еще одно экзотическое удовольствие._

_\- А что – я думаю, с орком здорово, - согласился Элрохир, - Они ведь такие… дикие и горячие. И темперамент у них не хуже, чем у нолдор. Если не лучше._

_\- Наверняка лучше! – убежденно заявил Элладан, - Ну, что ты молчишь, Трандуилион? Ни за что не поверю, что ты жил рядом с орком своего отца и ни разу не переспал с ним. Давай, рассказывай, какой он._

_У Леголаса на глаза навернулись слезы. Он уткнулся в сложенные ладони и сделал вид, что спит, стараясь не вслушиваться в болтовню близнецов, которые принялись строить всевозможные догадки о невероятных возможностях орков и расхваливать их на все лады._

Лорд Элронд почувствовал, как анус юноши сжался. В последний момент он подавил всплывшую было низкую, почти кощунственную мысль – как, наверное, тесно он может обхватить член… Леголас заерзал, цепляясь за подушку, и тихо застонал. Элронд, испугавшись, что сделал принцу еще хуже, вынул палец.

\- Тебе больно, мой мальчик? – сердце Элронда сжалось от раскаяния и жалости – этот юноша доверился ему, а он причинил ему боль… Владыке Ривенделла захотелось обнять принца, прижать его к себе, осушить губами его слезы, но лорд Элронд поспешно отогнал эти мысли. - Прошу, прости меня. Я так и думал, что причина твоего недуга кроется в этом. Но не печалься – я составлю целебную мазь, которая…

Леголас не слушал Элронда. Он лежал, пряча в подушке пылающее от стыда и возбуждения лицо, и изо всех сил сжимал зубы, чтобы не выдать себя, не произнести неосторожное слово, не попросить сделать так еще… или лучше попросить взять его, взять по-настоящему. Умом Леголас понимал, что подобные мысли по отношению к лорду Элронду, благородному, мудрому, добродетельному, – едва ли не святотатство; но перед его глазами все еще мелькали образы близнецов, а его тело хранило воспоминание о запретном, но оттого еще более ярком наслаждении, что он испытал тогда с ними…

Принц вздохнул с облегчением, когда Элронд вышел из его комнаты. Все еще сжимая в руках подушку, словно она помогала ему удержаться от соблазна ввести в себя палец и закончить то, что начал лорд Элронд, невольно распалив юношу, Леголас снова и снова твердил про себя, что ничего не произошло. Что то, что было у него с Элладаном и Элрохиром, – всего лишь игра, баловство, юношеская забава, как сказал сам Элронд; что, раз оступившись, он не сорвется в бездну сладострастия, которая так пугала и так манила его… Леголас упрямо повторял про себя свое глупое детское оправдание, стараясь не думать о том, насколько оно нелепо: ничего страшного, это было всего один раз, а один раз – не считается.


	2. Золотой Цветок Гондолина

_Есть час перед закатом, когда свет солнца становится особенно ярок: золотое сияние заливает землю, слепит глаза, блещет на каждом листочке, а контраст между светом и тенью усиливается до тех пор, пока тени не начинают поглощать свет. В этом ослепительном блеске чувствуется величие ухода, последний триумф солнца перед его окончательным поражением, и оттого так упоительно сладко наблюдать за тем, как разгорается этот удивительный свет прежде, чем угаснуть, утонув в мягких вечерних тенях._

_Леголас прогуливался по саду, любуясь отблесками солнца, от которых лица скульптур становились такими живыми, листва переливалась всеми оттенками зеленого и брызги фонтанов казались россыпью драгоценностей. Где-то невдалеке слышался тихий шелест голосов, который сливался с шелестом деревьев; время от времени Леголасу встречались эльфы, занятые негромкой беседой или погруженные в чтение, а иногда в тени ветвей раздавались журчащие переливы лютни, и приятный, безмятежный, какой-то бесполый голос запевал старинную песню._

_На душе Леголаса царил покой. Прошло несколько дней с его прибытия в Имладрис, и юноша все больше и больше убеждался в том, что его приезд не был напрасным: эта тишина, эти согретые солнцем стены, это волшебство, пронизывающее всё вокруг – не темное колдовство Лихолесья, а добрая магия мудрости, уюта и памяти о прошлом – убаюкивали смятение, в котором Леголас пребывал с тех пор, как отец изгнал его из дворца. Здесь, среди разговоров о книгах, песнях и о тех незначительных мелочах, что составляли жизнь в Ривенделле, так легко было не думать о Трандуиле, не вспоминать о своем пороке… Леголас чувствовал, что сама атмосфера Последнего Домашнего Приюта излечивает его душу от злосчастного недуга._

_Пышная ветвь, склонившаяся едва ли не до земли, преградила юноше дорогу; Леголас отодвинул ее – и застыл как вкопанный._

_Сыновья Элронда фехтовали на площадке, затененной густой листвой; раскрасневшиеся, возбужденные, они наскакивали на незнакомого Леголасу эльфа, как драчливые щенки-подростки наскакивают на кур. То и дело один из них плюхался на землю, отброшенный небрежным, даже несколько ленивым движением незнакомца, отчего братья горячились еще сильнее и с еще большим остервенением бросались в атаку._

_Но Леголас не смотрел на Элладана и Элрохира – его взгляд был прикован к их противнику. Обнаженный по пояс, он стоял спиной к принцу, почти не двигаясь – лишь изредка меняя позицию; все его движения были плавными, неторопливыми, но точными – в них чувствовались уверенность и многолетний опыт, а еще – мужественная грация, какая бывает в движениях красивого большого зверя. Эльф был высок и широкоплеч; солнечные блики горели червонным золотом на его волосах, волнами ниспадавших на спину, золотили его кожу, под которой перекатывались мышцы. Его тело, крупное, гармонично сложенное, дышало великой жизненной силой, которая была бы под стать самим майар, и Леголасу на миг даже почудилось, что некая золотистая дымка витает вокруг фигуры эльфа._

_Волны ошеломления, ужаса и радости одна за другой нахлынули на Леголаса; он стоял, не в силах отвести взгляда от золотоволосого эльфа, ни мгновения не сомневаясь, что перед ним – его отец, каким-то чудесным образом оказавшийся в Ривенделле._

_\- Глядите-ка, малыш Трандуилион пришел посмотреть на наши занятия! – весело воскликнул один из близнецов. Второй обернулся, отвлеченный голосом брата – за что тут же поплатился, опрокинутый навзничь ударом противника._

_\- Не зевай, Элладан, - хохотнул золотоволосый эльф. – Трандуилион, говоришь? – не обращая внимания на юношу, который уже поднялся с земли и подкрадывался к нему, готовясь нанести удар, золотоволосый повернулся к Леголасу. – Дохловат что-то для Трандуилиона, - заключил он, с любопытством оглядев принца. – Ты – точно сын Трандуила, а, парень? – не оборачиваясь, эльф с легкостью отбросил от себя Элладана, напоследок ударив его плашмя деревянным мечом._

_\- Точно, точно, - подтвердил Элладан, потирая ушибленный бок. – Мы тоже вначале подумали, что не похож совсем._

_\- Но потом поняли, что кое в чем очень даже похож! – закончил за брата Элрохир._

_\- Мальчишки, - добродушно проворчал золотоволосый. – Одно озорство на уме. Нет, чтобы фехтовать как следует научились. А то пара часов – и всё, они уже выдохлись. Вот Трандуилион, я уверен, прекрасно фехтует, с таким-то отцом. Помнится, когда Трандуил был еще принцем, мы с ним тренировались часами. И не деревяшками, как вы, а настоящими боевыми мечами… - эльф махнул Леголасу. – Давай-ка, парень, покажи свое умение. А вы ступайте отдыхать, а то ваш отец опять будет сетовать, что я вас вымотал своими уроками._

_На лицах близнецов отразилось разочарование._

_\- Нет, мы хотим остаться! Позволь нам остаться, ну что тебе стоит? Нам хочется посмотреть на малыша-Трандуилиона! – закричали они наперебой._

_\- Успеете еще насмотреться, - золотоволосый отобрал у одного из братьев меч, беззлобно отпихнул юношу и легонько шлепнул его мечом пониже пояса. Элрохир наигранно вскрикнул и, отбежав подальше, заявил со смехом:_

_\- Как будто мы не знаем, для чего ты нас отсылаешь, дядя Глорфиндель! Признайся – не хочешь делиться с нами прекрасным принцем?_

_\- А мы тебя все равно уже опередили, - поддержал брата Элладан, ловко увернувшись от шлепка золотоволосого эльфа. – Вот так-то, дядя Глорфиндель!_

_\- И они еще величают себя эльфийскими воителями, бесстыдники! – притворно возмутился золотоволосый. – А ну кыш отсюда, пока я не рассказал лорду Элронду о ваших шалостях! И сколько раз повторять – хватит уже называть меня «дядей», - эльф вновь обернулся к Леголасу, широко улыбаясь. – Не обращай на них внимания, Трандуилион. Юнцы, ни разу не вкусившие хмель настоящей битвы, – что с них взять. Только и могут, что за орками гоняться да юношей портить со скуки. На вот, держи, - Глорфиндель сунул Леголасу в руку меч. – Покажи, чему тебя научил Трандуил._

_Леголас сжал во мгновенно взмокшей руке рукоять меча. Глорфиндель, доброжелательно улыбнувшись, перекинул свой меч в левую руку и не стал нападать первым, ожидая, когда принц сделает свой выпад. Леголас пытался сосредоточиться на поединке, на деревянном мече, который отчего-то показался ему тяжелым, как настоящий… Но вместо этого видел лишь широкоплечую фигуру и ореол золотых волос, сияющих в закатном свете, и чудилось Леголасу, что это не Глорфиндель, а отец стоит перед ним. Принцу вспомнились слова Эстелира о том, как тот впервые увидел Трандуила – фехтующего со знатными юношами, обнаженного, прекрасного и разгоряченного; и Леголасу явственно увиделся отец, возвышающийся над ним в сиянии солнца._

_Из оцепенения его вывел оклик Глорфинделя._

_\- Эй, парень, что с тобой? – эльф отбросил меч и приблизился к Леголасу. Тот сразу же опустил глаза – но все же невольно успел увидеть открытое загорелое лицо с крупными, но правильными чертами, твердые губы и глаза – ясные, светло-серые, почти прозрачные, которые сияли каким-то нездешним чистым светом. – Ну, чего молчишь? Не хочешь фехтовать – так бы и сказал, зачем мяться-то?_

_Леголас до боли закусил губу. Глорфиндель был так близко, что принц ощущал жар, исходящий от его тела; в ноздри забирался запах солнца, волос и свежего пота – такой теплый, бесконечно живой запах, который хотелось вдыхать снова и снова, наполняясь жизненной силой, которой, казалось, было с избытком в этом эльфе. Глорфиндель с недоумением и любопытством вглядывался в лицо принца, а Леголас не мог думать ни о чем, кроме: «о Эру, как он похож на моего отца!», и одна эта мысль заставляла юношу краснеть и трепетать, не в силах отстраниться от Глорфинделя._

_А тот вдруг рассмеялся – совсем не насмешливо, а как-то добродушно и очень заразительно._

_\- О, так вот в чем дело! Ну и ну. Неужели вы, ребята, ни о чем, кроме утех, думать не можете? А если не дай Эру сюда заявится Саурон собственной персоной – вы его тоже не оружием, а развратом будете атаковать? – Глорфиндель взъерошил волосы Леголаса. – Эх, одно слово – Трандуилион. Твой отец тоже, даром что великолепный фехтовальщик, а проиграл мне поединок только ради того, чтобы затащить меня в постель, - Глорфиндель слегка пихнул юношу под подбородок, заставляя его поднять голову. – И что мне с тобой делать, парень? Вот стянуть бы с тебя портки и выпороть хорошенько, чтобы неповадно было о всяких глупостях думать… Да что уж там – не могу я отказать сыну Трандуила, - положив руку на плечо Леголаса, он бесцеремонно поставил принца на колени и начал неторопливо расстегивать ремень, продолжая говорить как ни в чем не бывало: - Давненько я твоего отца не видел. С тех пор, как вернулся из Мандоса – всего пару раз, да и то – мельком. Знаю, что он уже достойный эльфийский муж, а все равно вспоминаю его юным принцем. Хорош был парень, ох как хорош… Помнится, я еще подумал тогда: вот ни за что бы не поверил, что это синда, рожденный в сумеречных землях, а не светлый эльф, чьи глаза видели сияние Древ – настолько он был могуч и хорош собой. Не был бы развратником, стал бы великим воителем – ну, вроде меня, это уж точно, - Глорфиндель снова рассмеялся. – Но каждому свое. Слыхал я, твой отец врагов у себя во дворце привечает. Верно ли это? Что якобы в телохранителях у него орк ходит, статный да стройный, точно эльф._

_Леголас почти не слышал разглагольствований Глорфинделя – его голос доносился до слуха юноши будто бы издалека; принц стоял на коленях, глядя на крупный, красивый член мужчины, и ему безумно хотелось поцеловать его, ощутить его вкус, его бархатистость и твердость… Глорфиндель качнул бедрами, отчего головка члена уперлась Леголасу в губы._

_\- Ну, чего застыл, парень? Залюбовался, что ли? – с добродушной грубостью сказал он принцу. – Бери – сам же хотел. Или уже передумал? – Глорфиндель надавил Леголасу на затылок, и тот, подавшись вперед, обхватил губами его член. – Ну так вот. Ходят слухи, что это сын самого Азога Осквернителя, гундабадского вождя, - продолжил Глорфиндель, размеренно толкаясь в рот Леголасу. – Не могу сказать, что одобряю такие дела, но то, что твоему отцу удалось приручить знатного орочьего юношу – а уж я-то знаю, какие они спесивые да несговорчивые! – заслуживает уважения. Я так считаю. Многие тут у нас осуждают Трандуила, но я говорю – это его право, брать в телохранители кого пожелает, и сын Азога – не самый худший вариант. Элрондовы мальцы мне все уши о нем прожужжали – какой он сильный, и ловкий, и горячий, как печка. Заливают, наверное, - по своему обыкновению. Но честно скажу – мне бы хотелось на него поглядеть. Да и с Трандуилом было бы славно повидаться. Ты, случаем, не знаешь, не собирается ли твой отец к нам в гости? – Глорфиндель бросил взгляд на Леголаса и сказал снисходительно: - Ладно, ладно, не отвечай. Забыл я, что ты занят. Да не пытайся ты взять полностью, подавишься ведь. Что-то уж больно ты неловок для сына Трандуила, здешние эльфы и то поискуснее будут. Ты не обижайся, парень – говорю, как есть. Вижу, что стараешься, а старание – это уже полдела. Дай-ка я уже вытащу, а то еще захлебнешься, чего доброго. Потом лорд Элронд меня во второй раз в могилу сведет своими нравоучениями, - Глорфиндель потрепал юношу по щеке. – Ну чего ты опять сник, Трандуилион? Совсем выдохся, да? Даже когда я в Мандос отправился, и то, наверное, живее выглядел. Ну, ничего, все ж-таки ты – сын Трандуила, так что наверняка еще окрепнешь. Я в этом уверен. Помню, у нас в Гондолине был один отрок, хилый такой, вот прямо как ты; он вначале и копье не мог метнуть, а когда попал под мое командование… Э, да я гляжу, ты сейчас в обморок бухнешься! Беда мне с вами, ребята. Пойдем, отведу тебя к лорду Элронду, – Глорфиндель легко поднял Леголаса с земли и повел его куда-то, удерживая обмякшего юношу почти на весу. – Как подумаю, что такие вот воины будут защищать нас от вражьих полчищ… прямо жуть берет, - пробурчал он себе под нос._

Леголас не повернулся, когда услышал, как отворилась дверь и к его постели приблизились неторопливые шаги. Он так и остался лежать к вошедшему спиной, делая вид, что спит, даже когда лорд Элронд присел на краешек его кровати: Леголас боялся, что владыка Имладриса заметит его возбуждение. Как некстати вспомнился ему этот эпизод с Глорфинделем! В тот день, когда золотоволосый эльф привел Леголаса к Элронду, юноше казалось, что его внезапная слабость – всего лишь незначительное недомогание, которое пройдет, стоит ему только немного полежать в тишине и покое. То, что произошло совсем недавно, виделось Леголасу столь же незначительным – ведь все произошло так просто, как бы между делом; похоже, Глорфиндель не видел в этом ничего развратного или греховного – скорее, обычное удовлетворение потребностей, все равно что прием пищи, и оттого и сам Леголас воспринял произошедшее как ничего не значащий случай – один из многих мелких случаев прошедшего дня. Но сейчас прекрасный золотоволосый воитель, его смех, его терпкий мужской запах вспомнились юноше так ясно, что его наконец-то прошило осознание своего падения: он беспрекословно ублажил эльфа, с которым был едва знаком, отдался ему без стыда и раздумий, словно это было естественно… Исцеление и очищение, которое Леголас обрел в Ривенделле, оказалось всего лишь иллюзией, и она рассеялась в один миг, стоило принцу повстречать эльфа, похожего на короля Трандуила.

\- Тебе стало еще хуже, мой мальчик, - печально проговорил Элронд. – Я не могу понять, что за недуг точит твое сердце… Если бы ты открылся мне, Леголас, возможно, я бы смог тебе помочь. Ты не представляешь, как больно мне видеть твои страдания.

Юноша ничего не ответил, по-прежнему не глядя на Элронда. Тот еле слышно вздохнул, расстроенный и немного обиженный этим молчанием; он видел, что принц терзается чем-то, какой-то неотступной мыслью, которая отравляет его душу, но не знал, как уговорить Леголаса довериться ему. Юноша чах день ото дня; он стал совсем прозрачным, тоненьким, как былинка, и всякий раз, когда Элронд видел его, сердце владыки Ривенделла сжималось от жалости и горя. Никогда еще в своей жизни лорд Элронд не встречал существа, которое настолько бы нуждалось в заботе и утешении…

Леголас ахнул и вжался в постель, едва только руки целителя коснулись его обнаженного тела. По комнате поплыл пряный аромат мази; юноше почудилось, что он пьянеет от этого запаха, улетает куда-то, теряет опору… Согрев в руке мазь, Элронд осторожно мазнул ею по ложбинке между ягодиц принца.

\- Не холодная?

\- Нет… - выдохнул Леголас, пытаясь справиться с волной жара, хлынувшей по его телу от этого простого прикосновения.

\- Я понимаю, тебе неприятно, мой мальчик, - виновато сказал лорд Элронд, проникая пальцем в сжавшийся анус юноши, - но потерпи немного, хорошо? Эта мазь скоро излечит тебя.

Леголас промолчал, и Элронд подумал, что своим лечением он окончательно отвратил от себя этого нежного, ранимого юношу, не догадываясь, что на самом деле принц кусает подушку, чтобы с его губ не сорвались сладострастные стоны. Образ золотоволосого воина вновь возник перед внутренним взором Леголаса; он вспомнил жар его тела, его ясные прозрачные глаза, его запах и вкус – солоноватый, острый, поразительно похожий на вкус Трандуила… Не осознавая того, что делает, принц подался навстречу пальцу Элронда, и кончик пальца уперся в ту самую точку, прикосновения к которой Леголас так боялся и так жаждал.

Из глаз принца брызнули слезы; он протяжно застонал, чувствуя, как постель под ним заливается его семенем, и наслаждение Леголаса окрасилось стыдом и раскаянием. Ему показалось, что оргазм длится целую вечность, и что лорд Элронд заметил это, совершенно точно заметил, и вот сейчас владыка Имладриса вскочит с постели и вылетит вон из комнаты, оскорбленный низостью и развращенностью своего подопечного.

Но Элронд ничего не понял; он лишь почувствовал, как анус юноши сжался, а потом услышал его стон, который он принял за стон боли.

\- Прости, прости меня, Леголас, - растерянно забормотал он. – Уже всё, видишь? Всё. Сегодня я больше не буду тебя мучить. Мой мальчик… Прошу тебя, не нужно меня винить, ведь я всего лишь хочу помочь тебе.

Юноша лежал, вжавшись в постель; он хватал ртом воздух и никак не мог прийти в себя после оргазма, настолько сильного, что он отдавался в его теле скорее страданием, чем наслаждением. Не дождавшись ответа, Элронд поднялся на ноги, забрал свою мазь и, бросив на принца виноватый взгляд, тихо вышел из комнаты, полностью уверенный в том, что причинил несчастному юноше боль. А Леголас остался лежать в мокрой от спермы постели, сгорая от стыда и горько плача: больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось исчезнуть, чтобы не думать о своем падении, о похоти, разъедающей его изнутри, и о запачканных простынях. Причем мысль о простынях, от которых необходимо было избавиться (но Леголас ума не мог приложить, каким образом), мучила его в стократ сильнее, чем раскаяние.


	3. Сливово-яблочный пирог

Леголас взял с блюда очередной кусок пирога. Пирог был ароматный, сочный, с совсем тонкой кожицей теста, посыпанной сахарной пудрой, с влажно блестевшей начинкой из яблок и слив, приправленных корицей. Леголас облизнулся и осторожно поднес кусочек ко рту – он был тяжелый, но в то же время очень нежный, поэтому принц опасался, что часть пирога плюхнется ему на живот. Однако, как только юноша откусил, он услышал, как отворилась дверь в его комнату.

Леголас застыл с набитым ртом. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, как он лакомится пирогом: юноше следовало тихо чахнуть в постели и отказываться от пищи, страдая от неведомой тоски, а не уплетать пироги за обе щеки. Но Леголас уже так давно изображал из себя умирающего, что успел порядком проголодаться. Вот почему этим вечером, когда принц, наконец, добрался до чего-то более серьезного, чем бульоны и жидкие каши, которыми его отпаивал Элронд, он не долго думая умял половину пирога – и не собирался на этом останавливаться, если бы не посетитель, который так некстати появился на пороге его комнаты.

Леголас с трудом прожевал слишком большой кусок и повернулся к эльфу, который, не говоря ни слова, стоял и смотрел на принца, склонив голову к плечу. Леголас ждал, что посетитель заговорит, но тот все молчал и так же странно разглядывал его, стоя в тени. Леголас отчего-то забеспокоился.

\- Кто ты? – спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал слабо – что было не так-то легко сделать, если учесть, что Леголас наелся пирога и теперь чувствовал себя отменно. – Тебя прислал лорд Элронд?

Эльф не отвечал. Леголас поставил блюдо с пирогом на подоконник и уже откинул было одеяло, чтобы встать с кровати и подойти к незнакомцу, когда принцу вдруг пришло в голову, что умирающему от тоски юноше не пристало вскакивать с постели. Леголас откинулся на подушки и картинно отвернулся, воспользовавшись случаем, чтобы утереть рот: принц успел порядком измазаться в начинке и сахарной пудре.

И вдруг эльф заговорил.

\- Ах, прошу меня простить, мой принц, - сказал он тихо-тихо, голосом настолько мелодичным, что Леголасу даже показалось, что это – женщина, а не юноша, как он подумал вначале. – Пунцовое дыхание заката касалось нежным поцелуем твоей шелковой кожи, а золотой язычок свечи вспыхивал в твоих глазах, превращая осеннее небо в них в звездную ночь, и я залюбовался тобою, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Леголас опешил. Несколько мгновений он пытался сообразить, что значит «пунцовое дыхание заката» и как свеча может вспыхивать в чьих-то глазах, а странный эльф тем временем приблизился к Леголасу и присел на краешек его постели.

\- Мудрый хранитель этой обители прислал меня к тебе, мой принц, дабы я попытался осветить твою безлунную ночь звездами слов и луной музыки, - заявил эльф, указав на лютню, которую положил на колени.

Леголас все-таки неплохо знал эльфийскую поэзию, поэтому на этот раз ему удалось с грехом пополам продраться через витиеватые метафоры.

\- Лорд Элронд попросил тебя спеть мне? – догадался он. – Чтобы развеять мою печаль, да?

\- Только если ты пожелаешь склонить слух к шепоту струн, - подтвердил эльф.

Леголасу совсем не хотелось «склонять слух к шепоту струн» – ему не терпелось вернуться к своему пирогу, который лежал на блюде совсем рядом и распространял соблазнительный аромат корицы. Принц подумал, что можно было бы сказать этому чудику что-нибудь вроде: «Мой разбитый сосуд души полон печали и не вместит в себя наслаждения песней» и, спровадив его, продолжить свой маленький пир. Но в этот момент Леголасу пришло в голову, что лорд Элронд опечалится еще больше, если узнает, что его гость отвергает попытки владыки Имладриса развеселить его. Леголас тяжело вздохнул, бросил последний взгляд на пирог и с видом великомученика обернулся к менестрелю.

\- Ты, верно, Линдир, - сказал принц, рассматривая эльфа. – Я слышал рассказы о твоем мастерстве. Говорят, ты – лучший из певцов, что услаждали слух эльфов со времен Даэрона.

Эльф просиял, даже не попытавшись скрыть удовольствие от похвалы.

\- Уста принца роняют жемчужины правды, - сказал он, смущенно погладив гриф лютни. Леголас посмотрел на его пальцы – тонкие, длинные, очень красивой формы. – Твой отец, венценосный Трандуил Ороферион, сказал мне то же самое много лет назад.

Леголас приподнялся на локте.

\- Ты знал моего отца? – спросил он с подозрительностью, ревниво оглядев Линдира с ног до головы. В менестреле не было ничего примечательного – невысокий, субтильного телосложения, с неопределенного цвета волосами и таким же неярким лицом с мелкими чертами, которое забываешь сразу же после того, как отведешь взгляд. Но все же он был певцом, какие не рождались со времен Даэрона, и кто знает – возможно, это когда-то и привлекло Трандуила, пожелавшего изведать новый вкус… Леголас насупился. Ему неудержимо захотелось выхватить из рук Линдира его лютню и выбросить ее в приоткрытое окно.

\- Да, мне выпал случай познать это счастье, - отозвался менестрель будто бы в ответ на подозрения Леголаса. – Или то можно назвать болью? Я даже сложил песнь о твоем отце. Я назвал ее «Горечь весеннего цвета». Желаешь послушать?

\- Нет! – фыркнул Леголас прежде, чем спохватился, что ему не следовало говорить с ничего не подозревающим эльфом в таком резком тоне и выдавать свое волнение. – Нет, - повторил он более мягко, напустив на себя печальный вид. – Рана расставания еще слишком свежа, чтобы я смог оценить твою песнь, - юноша мысленно поздравил себя с метафорой, которая сделала бы честь любому менестрелю. Линдир, по-видимому, тоже был ею восхищен: он повторил ее шепотом и принялся перебирать струны лютни, напевая себе под нос «рана расставания слишком свежа».

\- Твои слова – как крик раненой птицы, потерявшей возлюбленного, - наконец сказал он задумчиво. Леголас попытался представить себе птицу, потерявшую возлюбленного, да еще и раненую в придачу, и тихонько хлюпнул носом от жалости к себе. – Сам великий Даэрон не смог бы выразить свои чувства точнее. Я испытал ту же боль, наблюдая за тем, как отцветает моя весна. Король Трандуил покинул меня ради другого... то есть, других. Когда во время пира, в винном погребе, твой отец снизошел до бедного менестреля, мне показалось, что в моей душе расцвела вечная весна… Но после краткого мига счастья на полу погреба мой возлюбленный оставил меня и больше никогда не возвращался. С тех пор я не могу собрать осколки своего сердца… Я вижу, тот же недуг точит и твою душу, мой принц, - вдруг проговорил Линдир, обратив к Леголасу взгляд своих ясных глаз, в которых светилась ничем не замутненная наивность. – Прекрасный король прогнал тебя так же, как и меня, насладившись твоим телом и охладев к нему, как к сломанной игрушке. Меня переполняет светлая радость, когда я думаю о том, что наша встреча не случайна. Добрые жители Имладриса не могли понять тоску моей души – они, не изведавшие боли безответной любви, не желали слушать плач моего сердца… Но теперь, когда мы встретились, я смогу излить тебе свои слезы, - менестрель, улыбнувшись, положил ладонь на руку Леголаса.

Тот высвободил руку, взглянув на растерявшегося Линдира с неприязнью и обидой.

\- Я не такой, как ты! – выкрикнул принц, чуть не плача от того, что менестрель каким-то образом догадался о постыдной причине прибытия Леголаса в Ривенделл. – Отец не бросил меня! Он меня любит! Он… он меня не прогнал, а отправил своим посланником на Совет, потому что… потому что… потому что он мне доверяет, вот!

Линдир отложил лютню, взял руки юноши в свои и заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Ты так похож на меня прежнего, - прошептал он, придвигаясь ближе. – Так же лжешь себе и пытаешься бороться… Я счастлив, что встретил тебя. Никто нас не понимает… Никто не воспринимает всерьез… Все считают нас жалкими и бесполезными существами. Мы оба не блещем ни красотой, ни умом, не силой… Но друг в друге – я уверен – мы сумеем найти утешение… пусть даже каждый из нас будет думать о том, кому навсегда отдал свое сердце.

Леголасу совсем не хотелось быть похожим на какого-то менестреля, которого король Трандуил трахнул на пиру для забавы, чтобы потом тут же о нем забыть. Леголас – принц Зеленолесья, единственный законный наследник короны своего отца; самолюбие юноши не позволяло ему даже думать о том, чтобы сравнить себя с каким-то брошенным певцом. Но слова Линдира пробудили в принце воспоминания о Трандуиле, которые он так усердно гнал от себя все прошедшие дни, а рассказ менестреля о жестокости короля напомнил Леголасу о том дне, когда отец отправил его в изгнание, чтобы без помех предаться любви со своим орком… Юноша опять затосковал от жалости к самому себе. Линдир говорил так ласково и прикасался к принцу так благоговейно, его пальцы были так искусны, а поцелуи – так трепетны… Леголас уже так давно нуждался в утешении.

Слишком поздно принц заметил Элронда, в ошеломлении застывшего на пороге. Леголас хотел было оттолкнуть Линдира, который уже почти довел юношу до оргазма своими руками и ртом, и попытаться все объяснить, но Элронд, смутившись, отвел взгляд от обнаженного тела принца и отступил в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Что вновь опечалило тебя, моя радость? – недоуменно спросил Линдир, утирая губы. – Лорд Элронд не станет осуждать тебя. Сердце нашего повелителя исполнено доброты ко всем нам… Он лишь порадуется нашему с тобой счастью, - менестрель потянулся к Леголасу для поцелуя, но принц с капризным хныканьем отвернулся от него и уткнулся в подушку.

Леголас не знал, что в этот самый момент Элронд мечется по своей библиотеке, пытаясь унять волнение, что охватило его при виде обнаженного принца в объятиях Линдира. Владыка Ривенделла действительно не осуждал его – просто не мог осуждать, ведь он так давно мечтал о том, чтобы его подопечный, наконец, забыл о своей тоске и начал жить. Лорд Элронд понимал, что картина, открывшаяся его глазам, должна его порадовать, ведь любовь, которую Леголас встретил в Ривенделле, наверняка поможет юноше справиться с душевным недугом… Однако чувство, владевшее Элрондом, было совсем не похоже на радость.


	4. Новая песнь менестреля

Первое, что увидел Леголас, как только вошел – подошвы щегольских остроносых сапог с небольшим каблучком. Старший советник Эрестор развалился в кресле, закинув свои длинные ноги на стол, заваленный бумагами и внушительного размера книгами, и читал очередное донесение. Рядом с ним, на изящном круглом столике, стояло блюдо с тарталетками; время от времени советник тянулся к блюду, но вместо того, чтобы взять пирожное, зачерпывал пальцем крем и потом задумчиво слизывал его. Леголас растерянно проследил за тем, как палец Эрестора со смачным чавкающим звуком погружается в тарталетку, и отчего-то густо покраснел. За пергаментом Леголас не мог видеть лица Эрестора, поэтому не знал, заметил ли советник его присутствие. Как бы то ни было, Эрестор явно не собирался вставать с кресла, чтобы поприветствовать принца, а как ни в чем не бывало продолжал просматривать бумаги.

Леголас тихонько кашлянул, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.

Эрестор опустил пергамент ровно настолько, чтобы посетитель мог увидеть его светлые колкие глаза, и равнодушно заявил:

\- Все прошения и челобитные принимает советник Аркуэн, - он снова заслонился пергаментом и добавил, ничуть не изменив при этом тон: - И если вы сейчас же не уберетесь из моего кабинета, я запущу в вас чернильницей.

Леголас оторопел. Очевидно, старший советник шутил; но он произнес свою шутку настолько сухо, что принцу на несколько мгновений даже показалось, что Эрестор и правда собирается выгнать незваного гостя таким экзотическим способом.

\- Я… прошу прощения, что помешал вашей… работе, - робко начал Леголас, проследив взглядом за пальцем советника, медленно опустившимся в кремовую розочку на тарталетке, - но мне нужен ваш совет, и я подумал…

\- Да неужели, - отозвался Эрестор. Он поднес палец ко рту, мазнул кремом по нижней губе, медленно облизнул ее…

Поняв, что советник не горит желанием расспросить Леголаса о причине его визита, принц решил начать сам:

\- Понимаете, я не знаю, как мне быть, - Эрестор никак не отреагировал на это горестное заявление, и принц, помявшись, продолжил: – Я запутался… и нуждаюсь в вашей мудрости. Я знаю, что вы – эльф исключительного ума и благородства, поэтому и отважился довериться вам… открыть вам свое сердце.

\- О, вы ошиблись адресом, мой принц, - хмыкнул советник, вновь метнув на Леголаса насмешливый взгляд из-за пергамента. Эрестор снова облизнулся – просто слизнул с губ остатки крема, но Леголасу это его движение показалось каким-то хищным. – То, что меня величают «старшим советником», еще не значит, что я раздаю _советы_ направо и налево. Я занимаюсь делами Имладриса, а не утираю слезы юным трепетным эльфам. Обратитесь лучше к лорду Элронду. Это он у нас специалист по части доверия и открытых сердец.

Леголас совсем растерялся. До этого дня юноше казалось, что все – все без исключения – жители Ривенделла полны желания утешать, сочувствовать и выслушивать его сетования на судьбу; они всегда готовы поддержать своего юного гостя… И вдруг он наталкивается на такую вот стену равнодушия.

\- Я не могу попросить совета у лорда Элронда, - Леголас решил сделать новый заход, - потому что моя… печаль касается и его. Поймите, Эрестор, мое дело в некотором роде даже… интимное.

Эрестор вскинул бровь – очень тонкую, черную, идеальной формы. У Леголаса возникло подозрение, что советник их выщипывает.

\- А, Линдир, – бросил он непонятно.

Юноша почувствовал, что начинает краснеть, и порадовался тому, что советник по-прежнему не смотрит на него.

\- Что… вы имеете в виду?

Эрестор небрежно бросил пергамент на стол и выудил из вороха свитков новый.

\- Линдир, - повторил он. – Ваше «интимное» дело касается ваших… скажем так, _отношений_ с Линдиром, верно?

У Леголаса подкосились ноги; ему пришлось прислониться спиной к дверному косяку, чтобы не покачнуться.

\- Как… Откуда вы… - пролепетал он.

Эрестор снова зачерпнул крем, поднес палец ко рту и начал неторопливо, аккуратно его облизывать. Леголас сглотнул.

\- Да всему Имладрису уже известна тайна вашей _дружбы_ , - последние слова Эрестор произнес таким тоном, что Леголас покраснел еще гуще, – ибо наш менестрель любезно посвятил нас во все подробности вашей «ночи утешения».

\- Ночи утешения? – повторил Леголас в полной растерянности.

Эрестор пожал плечами.

\- Так он ее назвал. В своей песне. Линдир поет ее всем, кому не посчастливится попасться ему на глаза, - советник снова потянулся к тарталетке. – Мелодия неплоха, но вот метафоры… «Трепещущий жезл наслаждения», наполнивший Линдира «нектаром страсти», меня добил.

Леголас судорожно вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

\- О Эру, значит, все уже знают о моем падении…

\- Не расстраивайтесь, мой принц, - сказал Эрестор со смехом. – Эта участь постигает каждого, кто на свою голову попадает в жаркие объятия нашего менестреля. У нас даже шутка о нем ходит: кто-то черпает вдохновение в душе, кто-то – в сердце, а Линдир – в собственной заднице, - советник коротко рассмеялся. Принц совсем сник; он даже не мог понять, что покоробило его больше: циничность шутки или то, как небрежно произнес ее Эрестор. Тот тем временем продолжал по-прежнему невозмутимо: - Помнится, когда я был еще молод и глуп – вот прямо почти как вы… - Леголас перестал слушать. Мало того, что весь Ривенделл теперь знает о его позоре, так еще и советник построил свою фразу так, что принц оказался не только молодым, а еще и глупым. Юноша сполз по стене и уткнулся лицом в коленки, тихонько всхлипывая.

По правде сказать, Леголас втайне надеялся – пусть и не признавался себе в этом – что Эрестор, растроганный его слезами, бросится его утешать. Но старший советник продолжал лакомиться кремом и шуршать своими бумагами, не обращая на плачущего юношу никакого внимания. Наконец, убедившись, что ему не дождаться сочувствия от этого циничного эльфа, Леголас поднялся на ноги и пошел прочь из кабинета, пошатываясь и оступаясь на каждом шагу.

Он даже не сразу остановился, когда Эрестор вдруг окликнул его. Обернувшись, Леголас увидел, что советник, наконец, отложил свои бумаги и смотрит на него с любопытством и даже – с некоторым интересом. Теперь, когда пергамент не заслонял лицо Эрестора, Леголас видел, что старший советник очень красив – утонченной, немного хищной красотой, какой отличались эльфы на книжных гравюрах. Густые иссиня-черные волосы оттеняли его ухоженную белую кожу, светлые, чуть раскосые глаза обрамляли пушистые ресницы, а тонкий нос с горбинкой и пухлая нижняя губа придавали его лицу надменный вид.

\- При чем здесь лорд Элронд? – спросил Эрестор, взяв с блюда тарталетку своими длинными холеными пальцами.

\- Что? – прошептал Леголас – у него сел голос.

\- Лорд Элронд, - повторил Эрестор так, словно считал принца глухим. – При чем здесь он? Вы сказали, что ваше «интимное» дело касается лорда Элронда. Я не могу представить, чтобы нашего благочестивого владыку касалось любое дело, в котором есть хоть капля интимности, не говоря уже о ваших забавах с Линдиром, которого переимел весь Имладрис, - советник наклонился к тарталетке и собрал крем губами, не отрывая от Леголаса проницательного взгляда. Леголас занервничал, смущенный пронзительными, какими-то очень недобрыми глазами Эрестора.

\- Я могу… рассчитывать… на вашу порядочность? – проговорил он неуверенно.

В следующее же мгновение за спиной юноши раздался заливистый смех. Леголас едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и резко обернулся: прямо позади него стояли Элладан и Элрохир, пританцовывая от нетерпения, и их горящие озорством глаза и восторженные улыбки не предвещали ничего хорошего.

\- Порядочность Эрестора? – хохотнул один из них. – Порядочность Эрестора, ну ты и загнул! Скорее уж ты можешь рассчитывать на сердобольность Моргота…

\- Или на честность Аннатара, - добавил второй.

\- Или на добродетельность Трандуила! – заключили они хором.

\- Вас еще мне тут не хватало, - сказал Эрестор сварливо, поднимаясь из-за стола, чтобы выпроводить близнецов из кабинета. – Идите трахаться куда-нибудь в другое место. И принца с собой прихватите. А я пока помолюсь Валар, чтобы они наградили каждого из вас пожизненной импотенцией.

\- Ну зачем ты так, Эрестор? – обиженно сказал Элладан. – Разве мы не скрашиваем твои серые будни старшего советника? Признайся, тебе было бы скучно без нас.

\- Я это и не отрицаю, - хмыкнул Эрестор. – Если бы не вы, я бы умирал от скуки в мире и спокойствии, и никто не врывался бы в мой кабинет и не орал так, будто в Имладрис заявился Феанор собственной персоной со всеми своими горячими сыновьями, и я должен бежать к ним со всех ног, пока имладриссцы всех не расхватали.

\- О, наша новость куда лучше, чем все феаноринги, вместе взятые, - поддержал брата Элрохир. – Эрестор, ты не поверишь! Готов? – близнецы набрали побольше воздуха и выпалили хором: - _Король Трандуил едет в Имладрис!_

Леголас почувствовал, что теряет сознание.


	5. Левое крыло

_Эрестор медленно вел пальцем по губам Леголаса, размазывая по ним сливочный крем. Леголас прерывисто вздохнул. Он хотел спросить, что старший советник делает в его комнате, но светлые, кажущиеся пустыми глаза Эрестора будто гипнотизировали его, парализуя тело и волю. Поэтому Леголас молчал, дышал через раз и беспомощно смотрел на советника, как кролик на удава._

_Вот палец Эрестора чуть надавил на губы принца, заставляя его приоткрыть рот; Леголас покорно обхватил губами липкий от крема палец и, закрыв глаза, облизал его. Даже сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, он чувствовал на себе взгляд старшего советника – странный, пронизывающий, немигающий, этот взгляд одновременно пугал и волновал Леголаса. Ему казалось, что Эрестор видит его насквозь. Видит, насколько глубоко Леголас погряз в трясине сладострастия, насколько сильно он возбужден… Принц открыл глаза. На губах старшего советника змеилась недобрая улыбка; Леголас чувствовал, что она не предвещает ничего хорошего, но продолжал смотреть на губы Эрестора, как зачарованный. Эрестор медленно вынул палец у него изо рта, усмехнулся – его светлые, отливающие желтизной глаза тускло вспыхнули – и лизнул свой палец, словно хотел попробовать Леголаса на вкус. Принц не сразу понял, что заставило его содрогнуться; но когда Эрестор со змеиной грацией скользнул вперед, приблизив свое лицо к лицу юноши, Леголас с ужасом увидел, что по влажным губам советника скользит раздвоенный язык._

_А в следующий миг Эрестор вовлек Леголаса в неторопливый, тягучий поцелуй, и этот язык скользнул в рот принца, щекоча и проникая всё глубже… Леголас в ужасе замычал что-то и забился в объятиях советника, отчаянно силясь оттолкнуть его от себя; но тот оказался на удивление сильным, и попытки Леголаса вырваться привели лишь к тому, что Эрестор еще крепче схватил несчастного юношу. Только сейчас Леголас заметил, что холеные пальцы советника заканчиваются длинными заостренными когтями – они впивались в плоть принца и сдирали кожу… Эрестор наконец оторвался от губ Леголаса; он снова облизнулся, сверкнул глазами и вдруг заулыбался, обнажая в этой хищной улыбке острые, как иглы, зубы, которых было явно больше, чем положено иметь эльфу._

_\- Ну что же вы, милый принц, – произнес он шепотом, больше смахивающим на змеиное шипение. – Полно вам трепыхаться. Скоро в Имладрис прибудет ваш отец… Ах, жду не дождусь, когда я смогу полакомиться этим мясистым, сочным, аппетитным эльфом!.. А вы так – легкая закуска перед главным блюдом, – Эрестор опять облизнулся, скользнув раздвоенным языком по острым клыкам._

_Леголас взглянул в глаза советника, полыхающие желтым огнем, – и с криком проснулся._

_Тяжело дыша, принц сидел в постели, зачем-то натягивая покрывало до шеи. Он никак не мог прийти в себя после своего кошмара – или эротического сна… В общем, после своего эротического кошмара. Взглянув вниз, Леголас обнаружил, что его эрекция до сих пор не опала, а на покрывале красуется небольшое пятнышко смазки. Чувствуя, что стремительно краснеет, Леголас отбросил покрывало, скомкав его так, чтобы никто не заметил следов его бурного сна, и вскочил с постели, желая поскорее натянуть на себя штаны. Но одежда принца как сквозь землю провалилась. Леголас заглянул под кровать, надеясь, что вчера, укладываясь спать в расстроенных чувствах, он мог скинуть свою одежду на пол, а потом ненароком запнуть ее под кровать. Там действительно лежало что-то, похожее на комок тряпья; Леголас попытался дотянуться до него, но он лежал слишком далеко, почти у самой стены. Тогда принц встал на четвереньки и сделал новую попытку… В таком положении и обнаружили его Элладан и Элрохир, с криками и гиканьем влетевшие в спальню._

_\- Эй, Трандуилион! – вопили они наперебой. – Малыш-Трандуилион! Твой отец уже… Ух ты, – взгляд близнецов упал на ничем не прикрытый зад Леголаса. – А что это ты делаешь? Нас ждешь, что ли? – братья дружно прыснули. – Это ты, конечно, здорово придумал._

_Сделав отчаянный рывок, Леголас сумел-таки схватить комок тряпья и поспешно им прикрылся. Тряпье оказалось вовсе не штанами, как хотелось бы Леголасу, а сорочкой; надев ее, принц понял, что она коротковата и едва прикрывает пах. Покраснев еще гуще, Леголас метнулся к постели, собираясь забраться под покрывало, – но куда там! Элрохир как по волшебству оказался между принцем и спасительной кроватью. Леголас, начав паниковать, отступил – и тут же натолкнулся на Элладана. Зажав принца с двух сторон, близнецы снова затараторили:_

_\- Ну куда ты все время от нас убегаешь, прекрасный принц? – Элладан проник руками под сорочку и принялся ласкать ягодицы и член Леголаса, а Элрохир облизывал ухо принца, одновременно пощипывая его соски. – Ты должен быть благодарен нам, ведь мы принесли тебе добрую весть! Король Трандуил уже в Имладрисе. Приехал вместе со всей своей свитой… и со своим орком! Мы с братом хотим непременно с ним познакомиться, – палец одного из близнецов – Леголас в смятении даже не смог понять, которого – скользнул в ложбинку меж ягодиц принца. – Ну, ты понимаешь, **как именно** познакомиться. Ты ведь сможешь нам это устроить? Не отпирайся, малыш-Трандуилион. Ни за что не поверю, что ты его не попробовал, пока жил в Зеленолесье, – Элладан принялся массировать анус Леголаса, и слова возражений принца потонули в жалобном стоне. – Может быть, король Трандуил соизволит к нам присоединиться? О, как было бы здорово! – от восторга Элрохир ущипнул принца за сосок сильнее, чем следовало, и Леголас, тоненько вскрикнув от боли, наконец собрал свою волю в кулак и оттолкнул от себя настырного эльфа._

_\- Не собираюсь я вас с ним знакомить! – заявил Леголас с истерическими нотками в голосе. – И трахаться с вами я не буду! Я отказался от сладострастия! Я встал на путь исправления, и отныне буду вести чистую, праведную жизнь! И не смейте больше лезть ко мне со своими гадостями! – с этими словами Леголас бросился на кровать и разрыдался._

_\- Тише, тише, – послышался переливчатый голос, и вслед за этим принц почувствовал, как чьи-то губы касаются его шеи невесомыми поцелуями. – Не нужно орошать кристаллами слез шелк твоего ложа, душа моя. Твой покой омрачил морок сновидений – только и всего._

_Леголас приподнялся, сонно моргая. На его постели сидел Линдир и, глядя в лицо принца своим туманным взором, успокаивающе гладил его по щеке. Увидев, что Леголас окончательно проснулся, менестрель обвил руками его шею, застенчиво улыбнулся и прикоснулся губами к его губам._

_\- Смахни с ресниц мед сна, мой драгоценный, – сказал Линдир, неторопливо распутывая завязки на вороте сорочки принца, – ибо счастье золотым сиянием озарило сегодня эту тихую обитель. Твой царственный отец прибыл в наш скромный приют…_

_Леголас отпрянул._

_\- Нет, только не это, – простонал он, пытаясь увернуться от поцелуев Линдира. – Я что, опять сплю?_

_\- О нет, сон, осенявший своими радужными крылами твой светлый лик, упорхнул с приходом утра, – возразил Линдир. Ему наконец удалось справиться с завязками и теперь, обнажив грудь Леголаса, он покрывал ее трепетными поцелуями. – Пора, мое сердце! Пора нам облачиться в лучшие свои одежды, дабы предстать пред очами твоего отца, и тогда, быть может… – менестрель добрался до соска Леголаса и пощекотал его языком, из-за чего принц, к своему неудовольствию, почувствовал, что снова начинает тонуть в сладострастной неге. – Тогда, быть может, наш жестокосердый возлюбленный обратит к нам свой взор, и мы взойдем с ним на ложе, чтобы предаться любовной страсти…_

_Леголас со стоном рухнул на спину._

_\- О Эру, хватит, хватит! – он закрыл лицо руками и всхлипнул – не то от обиды, не то от того, что Линдир уже вновь ласкал его член, нежно водя по нему ловким язычком. – Я больше так не могу! Я не хочу больше слышать о моем отце! Я хочу проснуться, в конце концов!.._

_\- Так просыпайся, чего верещать-то? – с недоумением отозвался Глорфиндель, добродушно потрепав Леголаса по щеке. – Можно подумать, кто-то тебя неволит. Давно уж пора, а ты всё спишь и спишь, соня. Вот мои ребята, бывало, с первыми лучами солнца вставали; да и спали они не на шелках и перинах, как нынешние баловни._

_Леголас с трудом разлепил веки, зевнул, потянулся, чувствуя приятную ломоту во всем теле._

_\- Ох, Глорфиндель, мне снился такой сумасшедший сон, – прошептал он сонно._

_\- Ничего себе, – хмыкнул Глорфиндель. – А я думал, что ты без задних ног будешь спать – после вчерашнего-то, – он хохотнул._

_\- После вчерашнего? – удивленно переспросил Леголас. С кряхтением повернувшись на бок, он неожиданно для самого себя уткнулся в обнаженную грудь Глорфинделя. Тот, снисходительно посмеиваясь, смотрел на принца, приобнимая его за талию. – Что… Как… Что ты делаешь моей постели?! – выдохнул Леголас, чувствуя, что снова начинает паниковать. Пошевелившись, он понял, что спал полностью обнаженным, и Глорфиндель, судя по всему, – тоже. Более того, Леголасу показалось, что он весь пропах запахом Глорфинделя; губы принца припухли, бедра горели так, словно их еще совсем недавно награждали шлепками, а в анусе подозрительно саднило. – Мы что… Мы с тобой… Как же это?.. – лепетал Леголас, изо всех сил стараясь вспомнить, что произошло вчера после того, как он упал в обморок в кабинете Эрестора._

_Его тщетные попытки восстановить картину вчерашнего вечера были прерваны гулом, странным для тихого дома Элронда. Кто-то топотал, переговаривался, бегал взад-вперед по лестницам, тащил по полу что-то тяжелое… Хлопали двери, звенела посуда, возбужденные голоса перекликались так, словно весь Ривенделл собирался в военный поход._

_\- Что это… – прошептал Леголас, окончательно растерявшись. – Что это за шум?_

_\- Какой шум? – Глорфиндель приподнялся на локте; принц скользнул взглядом по его телу, ослепительно красивому в своей бесстыдной наготе, и поспешно отвернулся. – А, вот ты про что. Так это ж орочий полк твоего батюшки. Забыл, что ли? Сегодня утром прибыл._

_\- Орочий полк? – повторил Леголас. – Какой еще орочий полк?_

_\- Полк, полностью сформированный из сыновей короля Трандуила от его любовников-орков, – объяснил Глорфиндель. Леголас вгляделся в его лицо, подумав, что он шутит, – но Глорфиндель был совершенно серьезен. – А командует ими старший из сыновей, наследный принц Больг Трандуилион. Что это ты удивляешься, парень? Сам ведь не хуже меня знаешь, что непобедимый орочий полк твоего отца славится на всё Средиземье своим бесстрашием и удалью._

_Не успел Леголас возразить, что он знать не знает ни о каком орочьем полке, как дверь в его спальню распахнулась, и в комнату повалили орки – все, как на подбор, высокие, статные и могучие. Рокоча что-то на своем языке, они с разбегу попрыгали в постель к Леголасу, сходу принявшись тормошить и щупать опешившего принца. Глорфиндель куда-то исчез, оставив Леголаса наедине с орками, которые всё прибывали и прибывали, и вскоре принц уже ничего не видел за их жилистыми сероватыми телами. Их было настолько много, что они заполонили всю спальню; орки гоготали, посмеивались, пыхтели и тискали Леголаса, как котенка, не слушая его слабых протестов. Вот перед принцем возник сам Больг; протягивая к Леголасу свои лапы, он прогудел на идеальном синдарине:_

_\- Братик, давай обнимемся!_

_Леголас взбрыкнул, оттолкнул Больга и, потеряв равновесие, полетел вниз с кровати._

Леголас проснулся уже на полу. Ужасно болел ушибленный лоб, горели содранные колени; в голове гудело. Принц застонал, с трудом поднялся на четвереньки и пополз обратно на кровать, тихонько хныча.

\- Дурацкий сон, – всхлипывал он, забираясь в постель и сворачиваясь в ней калачиком. – Дурацкие орки… Дурацкий Ривенделл… – Леголас заслонился рукой от солнечного света, потоком льющегося из распахнутого окна, и добавил капризно: - Дурацкое солнце!

Леголас накрылся с головой покрывалом, прячась от солнечных лучей, которые с нахальством, достойным Элладана и Элрохира, забирались ему в глаза. Принц проспал до обеда, и за окном уже вовсю полыхал жаркий солнечный день. Слышно было, как в саду весело переговариваются эльфы, то и дело сновавшие мимо окна, как звенят колеса тачек и стучат молотки; даже птицы в листве – и те щебетали с каким-то особенным возбуждением. Леголас откинул покрывало, подтянулся на руках и выглянул в окно, недоумевая, что происходит.

Казалось, весь Ривенделл был охвачен нетерпеливым ожиданием чего-то необычайно радостного: тенистые аллеи, которые Леголас так любил за их умиротворенную тишину, теперь полнились разноголосым гамом; в беседках, которые, бывало, дарили принцу свою прохладу в жаркий полдень, теперь копошились слуги, обвивая колонны гирляндами цветов; по дорожкам, на которых в прежние дни изредка можно было встретить имладриссцев, ведущих неторопливую беседу, теперь гурьбой проносились целые компании эльфов; а неподалеку от окна леголасовой спальни слуги сооружали навес, под который уже втащили несколько длинных столов.

Леголас нахмурился, в недоумении оглядывая сад, который за одно утро из царства тишины и покоя превратился в шумное нечто, похожее на базарную площадь в Эсгароте. Он не мог понять, что случилось с Последним Домашним Приютом, с его жителями, которые всегда казались Леголасу образцом праведности, чистоты и доброжелательности, – со всеми этими поэтами, художниками и мыслителями, которые сейчас отчего-то носились по саду, распевали песни, хохотали и весело перекликались друг с другом, неприятно напоминая принцу вечно что-то празднующих эльфов из его родного Зеленолесья.

Леголас закрыл окно – но даже и тогда шум проникал в его спальню, доносясь из-за двери: дом Элронда тоже полнился суетой и гомоном. Принц откинулся на подушки, прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что это нездоровое волнение охватило Ривенделл по одной простой причине: король Трандуил ехал в Имладрис, и Леголасу хотелось плакать от обиды и разочарования. Прежде он считал, что найдет покой и утешение в этих мирных стенах; а теперь оказалось, что жители Ривенделла ничем не отличаются от лихолесских эльфов: стоило им услышать имя короля Трандуила, как они позабыли обо всех своих добродетелях.

Леголас так увлекся своими сетованиями на лживость и несправедливость мира, что не сразу заметил лорда Элронда, вошедшего в его комнату. Когда же Леголас, наконец, обернулся к нему, то не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха: владыка Ривенделла показался принцу едва ли не спасителем, пришедшим утешить и поддержать Леголаса в это трудное для него время.

\- Надеюсь, я не разбудил тебя, мой мальчик, – проговорил Элронд, присаживаясь на краешек постели. Леголас заулыбался, почувствовав, как ему не хватало этого мягкого голоса и взгляда, который источал бесконечную любовь, мудрость и заботу.

\- Нет, я уже не спал, – сказал принц, с нежностью глядя в лицо Элронда – не особенно красивое, но такое правильное, благородное и отчего-то казавшееся очень родным. – Мне не передать словами, как я рад вас видеть.

Лорд Элронд взял руки Леголаса в свои, и принц внутренне затрепетал, наслаждаясь теплом его ладоней. Леголасу подумалось, что вот оно, истинное наслаждение – не в разврате и сладострастии, а в этом простом прикосновении, в котором было столько интимности и в то же время – целомудрия.

\- Леголас, – сказал лорд Элронд, рассеянно поглаживая руки принца. – Мне нужно посоветоваться с тобой по одному вопросу. По одному очень важному вопросу…

Леголас так и просиял: сам владыка Ривенделла, чье имя уже стало синонимом мудрости, просит у принца совета!

\- Дело в том, мой дорогой мальчик, – продолжал Элронд, – что, как ты знаешь, твой отец в скором времени прибудет в Имладрис. Мы делаем всё, чтобы угодить королю Трандуилу, ведь о его утонченном вкусе ходят легенды, и поэтому мне хотелось бы знать, что ты думаешь насчет того, какие комнаты ему подойдут. Мой достойный старший советник, Эрестор, искушенный во всех тонкостях наслаждений, очень помогает мне в решении подобных вопросов – без него я бы и не справился, но вот в этом наши мнения разошлись. Эрестор утверждает, что если мы поселим твоего отца и его… – Элронд заметно смутился, замялся и стыдливо опустил глаза, продолжая теребить пальцы Леголаса, – …его _телохранителя_ в раздельных комнатах, Трандуил может посчитать нас старомодными ханжами. Но на мой взгляд… Я, конечно, не настолько свободных нравов, как твой отец… В какой-то степени я – консерватор… Наверное, я отстал от жизни, но мне кажется, что было бы лучше поселить их все-таки в разных комнатах, но таких, чтобы они сообщались между собой. Чтобы король Трандуил мог в любой момент войти в спальню к телохранителю – или наоборот – не выходя при этом в коридор. Как ты думаешь, Леголас, это верное решение? Твоему отцу понравится такой вариант?

Леголаса словно холодной водой окатили. Разомлев от тихого голоса лорда Элронда, от его ласкового взгляда и тепла его рук, принц едва следил за его речью, и когда, наконец, до Леголаса дошло, о чем говорит Элронд, принцу показалось, что ему влепили пощечину. Лорд Элронд, его мудрый, деликатный, сдержанный лорд Элронд, которому Леголас так доверял, которому так верил и в которого он уже… уже почти… Впрочем, теперь это не имело значения: владыка Ривенделла, как и все остальные, был поражен всеобщим безумием, имя которому – «приезд короля Трандуила».

Леголас вырвал свои руки из рук Элронда.

\- Думаю, да, – отозвался он бесцветным голосом. – Мой отец будет доволен.

Элронд удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

\- Ну вот и славно, – сказал он с заметным облегчением. – Я знал, что ты сможешь мне помочь, мой мальчик. Значит, мы поселим телохранителя в твоей комнате, а короля Трандуила – в соседней… Эти комнаты как раз подходят. Просто идеально.

\- Что? В моей комнате? – Леголас задохнулся от возмущения. – Но… как же… как же я? Куда деваться мне?

Лорд Элронд успокаивающе погладил Леголаса по волосам.

\- О, не беспокойся, мой милый мальчик, – сказал он с улыбкой. – Мы поселим тебя в другой комнате, в левом, дальнем крыле; раньше там жили слуги – до того, как мы построили для них отдельный домик. Старая часть дома заброшена, туда почти никто никогда не заходит, так что тебе там будет хорошо – вдали от суеты и шума пиршеств. Я велю очистить комнату от хлама… Вот увидишь, тебе там понравится.

Леголас не мог выдавить из себя ни слова – настолько он был обескуражен. Его собирались выгнать из его комнаты, чтобы поселить в ней Больга, а самого принца отправить в заброшенную часть дома, подальше от гостей, в комнату для прислуги, которая еще и ко всему прочему завалена хламом! История, произошедшая в Зеленолесье, повторялась – и на этот раз Леголаса вновь предал тот, кому он доверял… Принцу хотелось плакать.

Лорд Элронд заметил, что Леголас чем-то расстроен, но, как всегда, не понял причины этого расстройства. Он уже в который раз удержался от того, чтобы притянуть юношу к себе, прижаться к нему и начать укачивать в своих объятиях, шепча слова утешения и осушая слезы нежными поцелуями… и украдкой вздохнул, недоумевая, отчего же всё тоскует его ранимый принц.


	6. Утешение

Леголас остановился на пороге и обвел растерянным взглядом свою новую комнату. Ему хотелось сделать вид, что комната ему нравится, что она даже лучше, чем та, в которой он жил раньше, и что он сам хотел переехать. Но сколько бы принц ни пытался отыскать в маленькой, полутемной, скудно обставленной комнатушке с обшарпанной мебелью хоть какие-то достоинства, это ему плохо удавалось; единственное, что ему пришло в голову – «зато здесь тихо».

Леголас прошел к кровати, еще даже не застеленной, сел на ее жесткий дощатый корпус, зачем-то поерзал на нем… Слева от него поскрипывала дверь, закрывающая проход во дворик; слышно было, как там журчит вода, тоскливо кричит одинокая птица и звенят лягушки. Леголас сказал себе, что эти звуки очень умиротворяют. Не то, что суета в парадной части дома, которая сегодня, в день прибытия короля Трандуила, уже напоминала массовую истерию. Леголас вздохнул. Конечно, он бы не хотел быть сейчас там, у дверей, встречать отца, чтобы потом отправиться пировать вместе с нарядными эльфами, слушать вдохновенные песни Линдира и смеяться грубоватым шуткам Глорфинделя… Нет, он был благодарен лорду Элронду за то, что тот отправил его сюда, в заброшенную часть дома, тем самым избавив принца о необходимости участвовать в этом балагане под названием «приезд короля Трандуила»… Но на душе у принца было совсем не радостно.

Леголас еще раз вздохнул, на этот раз прерывисто, и даже хотел горестно хлюпнуть носом, но в последний момент удержался. В углу колыхалась паутина. Трещины на потолке образовывали узор, который казался Леголасу бесконечно унылым… Из слюдяного окошка в двери проникал солнечный свет, который здесь, в комнате, становился тускло-серым. Где-то стрекотал сверчок. Принц еще какое-то время сидел, бездумно уставившись на облезлую стену, а потом резко поднялся на ноги и вышел во дворик.

Здесь тоже царило запустение: островки буйно разросшейся сорной травы перемежались проплешинами голой земли; ограду полностью скрывали мрачноватые заросли ежевики; старые деревья затеняли своими кронами небо, и потому во дворике было почти так же сумрачно, как и в комнате. Дорожка, выложенная камешками, вела к маленькому фонтану. Леголас прошел по ней, чувствуя, что сорняки колются даже сквозь ткань одежды, опустился на бортик фонтана и заглянул в его бассейн. Воды было мало, только на самом дне, да и та была загажена листьями, грязью и дохлыми насекомыми; Леголасу показалось даже, что он увидел шмыгнувшую под большой лист лягушку. По каменному желобу медленно ползли струйки воды.

Напротив фонтана, у ограды, темнела бесформенная груда хлама – должно быть, слуги, освобождая комнату для принца, просто свалили всю рухлядь во двор. Взгляд Леголаса наткнулся на ночной горшок с оббитым краешком и веселенькими оранжевыми цветочками на боку; он был надет на ножку табурета, что верх тормашками лежал на разбитом шкафчике. Леголасу опять захотелось всхлипнуть. «Зато здесь есть фонтан», – напомнил он себе. Ему представилось, как лорд Элронд, сидя рядом с ним на бортике фонтана, обнимал бы его одной рукой и в молчании любовался игрой света и тени… И тогда, быть может, Леголас осмелился бы положить голову ему на плечо, а лорд Элронд, улыбнувшись глазами, прижал бы его к себе… Леголас обхватил себя руками. Напрасно он вспомнил Элронда – от одной мысли о нем горькая обида снова поднялась в принце; он подумал, что сейчас, должно быть, владыка Ривенделла встречает гостей у дверей своего дома, тепло приветствует Трандуила и улыбается Больгу… И все, все вокруг, вместо того, чтобы отвернуться в отвращении, тоже улыбаются и смеются, радуясь приезду короля и его необыкновенного телохранителя.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, из-за ограды послышались возбужденные голоса, и вскоре кто-то начал продираться сквозь заросли ежевики. Леголас на всякий случай юркнул за груду хлама.

\- Эй, Трандуилион! – из ежевики показалась порядком оцарапанная физиономия одного из сыновей Элронда, а вслед за ней – и весь Элрохир. – Малыш Трандуилион! Ты где?

Леголас затих, присев за разбитым шкафчиком – тем самым, на котором лежал табурет с ночным горшком на ножке.

\- А ты уверен, что он здесь? – из ежевики наконец выбрался другой брат; Элладан, в отличие от Элрохира, пока продирался сквозь заросли, успел набрать полные пригоршни ягод и теперь закидывал их в рот одну за другой. – Только последний дурак стал бы сидеть в своей комнате вместо того, чтобы веселиться вместе со всеми на пиру.

Леголасу хотелось крикнуть: «Нет, неправда, я не дурак!», но он вовремя прикусил язык.

Тем временем Элладан и Элрохир оглядывались по сторонам, отыскивая принца, явно раздраженные тем, что им пришлось покинуть веселье ради какого-то там Леголаса.

\- Эй, гляди, да это ж наша мойка! – вдруг воскликнул Элрохир, пихнув брата локтем.

\- Ого! Я и не думал, что она до сих пор здесь, – Элладан подбежал к фонтану и вскочил на его бортик. – Помнишь, как мы с тобой забирались сюда в детстве?

\- Ага, а слуги бранили нас, что мы мешаем им стирать белье, и шлепали нас мокрыми наволочками, – Элрохир взглянул на брата, задумался о чем-то и хитро улыбнулся. – Тебе, случайно, ничего не нужно постирать, а, Элладан?

Тот вмиг понял, что задумал брат, и протестующе вскрикнул:

\- И думать не смей! Я тебе… – в следующее мгновение Элрохир налетел на него, и они вместе опрокинулись в бассейн.

\- Балрог тебя дери, Элрохир, тут лягушки!

\- Ага… Берегись, сейчас они запрыгнут к тебе в штаны! М-м-м, Элладан, ты ел ежевику?..

Близнецы забарахтались в бассейне, хохоча и ругаясь, а Леголас зажмурился, чтобы их не видеть. Мало того, что фонтан, у которого они с Элрондом любовались природой… вернее, у которого Леголас представлял, как они с Элрондом будут любоваться природой, оказался не чем иным, как мойкой для стирки белья, так еще и неугомонные братья, судя по всему, в очередной раз собрались сделать Леголаса невольным свидетелем их разврата.

\- Ну хватит, Элрохир! – простонал Элладан в перерывах между смехом и вскриками. – Давай поскорее найдем нашего маленького принца и вернемся на пир. А то Эрестор, того и гляди, уведет у нас Трандуила. Ты видел, как он смотрел на короля? Старый сладострастник…

\- Ничего страшного, ведь у нас останется Больг, – возразил Элрохир, но брата все-таки отпустил. – Или ты не хочешь узнать, насколько могуч наш могучий орк?

Элладан, все еще задыхаясь, выкарабкался из бассейна, выжал волосы и принялся оправлять одежду.

\- Элрохир, я из-за тебя весь мокрый, – проворчал он. – Как я вернусь к Трандуилу в таком виде? А пока мы будем переодеваться, мы точно его упустим, – он принялся стягивать с себя мокрую сорочку, чертыхаясь себе под нос. Элрохир некоторое время наблюдал за ним, что-то обдумывая. Наконец он заявил:

\- Слушай, Элладан, а ведь мы можем пойти прямо вот так! А что, Больг Трандуилион выглядит великолепно с обнаженным торсом… Почему нам нельзя?

\- О, хорошая идея, – согласился Элладан. – И вообще, носить рубашку – это уже прошлый век, – он выжал свою сорочку, небрежно закинул ее на груду хлама, едва не попав в притихшего Леголаса, и обернулся к брату. – Да где же носит малыша-Трандуилиона? Из-за него мы пропустим все самое интересное.

\- А давай мы просто скажем отцу, что маленький принц сидит в своей комнате, чувствует себя хорошо, передает ему привет и просит его не беспокоить? – нашелся Элрохир. – Честно говоря, не понимаю, почему отец так полошится из-за этого малохольного эльфенка.

У Леголаса перехватило дыхание. Значит, напрасно он винил лорда Элронда! Значит, лорд Элронд даже сейчас, когда король Трандуил прибыл в Ривенделл, по-прежнему беспокоится о нем, Леголасе… Заботится о нем, думает о нем… Просто обязанности владыки Имладриса не позволяют Элронду покинуть гостей. Леголас едва не рассмеялся от облегчения и радости.

\- Я здесь! – выдохнул он, вскочив на ноги. Элладан и Элрохир разом обернулись.

\- Что это ты там делаешь, малыш-Трандуилион? – наперебой завопили они, подлетая к Леголасу и хватая его под руки. – А ну живо вылезай! Мы его ищем, а он тут, видите ли, в прятки вздумал играть! – они выволокли принца из-за рухляди, попутно разбив ночной горшок, и потащили его к выходу из дворика. – Давай-давай, маленький принц, бегом! Мы должны остановить этого змея Эрестора, пока он не заболтал твоего папочку до потери сознания и не уволок его в свое логово… В этом Эрестор мастер, уж поверь нам!

Леголас едва поспевал за беспрерывно галдящими близнецами. Элладан и Элрохир всё подгоняли принца, продолжая твердить что-то о Трандуиле, о Больге и о коварном Эресторе, но Леголас совсем их не слушал. Впервые в жизни ему было все равно, кто пытается соблазнить его отца, все равно, на кого король Трандуил обратит внимание и кто проведет с ним эту ночь – потому что принц думал о лорде Элронде, о его добрых глазах, о его тихом, умиротворяющем голосе… и о том, как тот улыбнется – своей мягкой, немного растерянной и отчего-то такой родной улыбкой, когда увидит, что с Леголасом все хорошо. И скажет ему: «А вот и ты, мой милый мальчик».


	7. Братская любовь

Когда Элладан, Элрохир и уже порядком запыхавшийся Леголас добрались до площадки под навесом, где стояли пиршественные столы, то не обнаружили там никого, кроме Эрестора, который в гордом одиночестве поедал всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Судя по обилию блюд, тарелок и вазочек, стоявших перед ним, он собрал все десерты, которые нашел на столах, разложил перед собой и теперь методично уничтожал их один за другим.

\- Эрестор! – воскликнули Элладан и Элрохир. – Слава Валар, ты здесь! А мы боялись, что ты уже развлекаешься с королем. Значит, ты предпочел чревоугодие сладострастию? Это так на тебя похоже… А где все?

Эрестор неприязненно взглянул на близнецов из-за многоярусного торта и потянулся к следующему пирожному.

\- На вашем месте я бы так не радовался, – сказал он, с раздражением счищая с пирожного белковый крем. – Потому что мы теперь не скоро увидим нашего царственного гостя. Король уже был в моих руках… в буквальном смысле, – Эрестор для пущей убедительности поднял измазанный в креме палец. – Еще немного – и я бы отправился с ним в мои покои… налаживать дипломатические отношения. Как вдруг появился Глорфиндель, будь он неладен; он предложил Больгу Трандуилиону сразиться с ним в дружеском поединке – захватывающее занятие, ничего не скажешь… Чего еще было ожидать от нашего славного воина. Но самое удивительное – или, точнее, возмутительное – то, что король с восторгом поддержал эту идею, выразив желание самолично сразиться с Глорфинделем, как в старые добрые времена.

\- И ты ничего не сделал, чтобы их остановить? – не поверил Элладан.

Эрестор с остервенением оторвал кусок пирога.

\- Конечно, я сделал! И сделал много чего – вы же меня знаете, – он запил пирог вином прямо из кувшина. – Но куда там мне со всем моим мастерством до «старых добрых времен». В этом Глорфиндель вне конкуренции. Отправить бы его обратно в Мандос вместе со всей его многовековой доблестью, да простят меня Валар…

Близнецы переглянулись.

\- Это действительно печально, – согласился Элрохир – и добавил вкрадчиво: – Хочешь, мы оставим тебе малыша-Трандуилиона? Займешь себя, пока король Трандуил не вернется.

Эрестор критически оглядел Леголаса с головы до ног, презрительно хмыкнул и вновь отвернулся к своим десертам.

\- Нет уж, юные господа, забирайте его себе, – сказал он. – Если хотите избавиться от принца, то я вам в этом не помощник. К тому же, у меня уже есть компания, и очень даже неплохая, – советник кивнул на блюда с десертами.

Братья чертыхнулись себе под нос – они явно надеялись сплавить Леголаса Эрестору, чтобы без помех присоединиться к веселью.

\- Эрестор! У тебя нет сердца, – возмущенно заявил Эллладан. – Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы мы нянчились с принцем, когда все веселятся с Трандуилом и его горячим телохранителем?

Эрестор откинулся в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги в щегольских сапожках.

\- Именно, – он усмехнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. – Вы считаете, что я должен портить себе фигуру десертами и нервы – принцем только ради того, чтобы вы получили возможность соблазнить нашего гостя? В чем я, кстати сказать, очень сомневаюсь, учитывая ваши убогие приемы соблазнения… Почему бы вам не обратиться за помощью к лорду Элронду? Я уверен, он с удовольствием вам поможет. Наш владыка любит возиться с разными сиротами, погорельцами, больными зверушками и тому подобными…

Близнецы насупились.

\- Отец занят, – пробурчал Элладан. – Он следит за приготовлением комнат для гостей. Поэтому он и попросил нас позаботиться о малыше-Трандуилионе.

\- О, в таком случае, – Эрестор злорадно заулыбался, – я не смею идти против желания моего господина.

\- Эрестор! Ты… Ты такой… Ты просто… – близнецы резко замолчали и насторожились, привлеченные каким-то звуком.

– Это то, о чем я думаю? – прошептал Элладан.

\- Кажется… да, – ответил Элрохир так же шепотом.

\- Ну, Эрестор, так уж и быть, мы возьмем маленького принца с собой, – проговорили братья нарочито громко. – Не смеем больше отнимать твое драгоценное время. Счастливо оставаться, достопочтенный старший советник Эрестор! Разрешите откланяться, – они снова взяли Леголаса под руки и начали медленно отступать за деревья. – Желаем приятно провести время… в обществе нашего менестреля! – Элладан и Элрохир прыснули, дернули Леголаса за руки и со всех ног помчались прочь от навеса, под которым уже раздавалась песнь любви. Леголас услышал, как Линдир, подыгрывая себе на лютне, начал распевать: «Весна расцвела в садах Имладриса…»; вслед за тем раздался звон посуды, стук опрокинутого кресла и быстрые шаги, удаляющиеся по направлению к дому. Леголасу даже показалось, что он слышит голос Эрестора, проклинающего близнецов, менестреля и все любовные баллады на свете.

\- Бедняга Эрестор, – хохотнул Элладан, когда они вышли в прохладную аллею. Кроны деревьев здесь заслоняли небо, и солнечный свет проникал сквозь кружево их листвы, ложась на землю переливчатыми бликами.

\- Бегство ему не поможет, – подхватил Элрохир. – Держу пари, наш менестрель не отстанет от советника, пока не споет ему свою песню до конца… Ш-ш-ш! – он резко остановился, дернул Леголаса за руку, заставляя его пригнуться, и начал всматриваться куда-то в листву.

\- Чего «ш-ш-ш»? – не понял Элладан. – Я вообще-то молчал. Знаешь что, Элрохир, сам ты «ш-ш-ш»! Будет еще тут мне шикать…

\- Да тихо ты! – шепотом оборвал его брат. – Гляди – не наши ли старые знакомые вон там, у пруда, «вспоминают молодость»?

Элладан и Элрохир бесшумно опустились на колени, утянув за собой и Леголаса, подползли к кустам, цветущим мелкими желтыми цветами, и, затаив дыхание, выглянули из-за них.

На берегу пруда, раскинувшись на шелковистой траве, лежали Глорфиндель и Трандуил; уже перевалило за полдень, солнце заливало их обнаженные тела своим сиянием, золотым и пылающим, отчего они казались солнечными духами, созданными из огня и света. Должно быть, Глорфиндель и Трандуил не так давно вышли из воды, потому что кожа их сверкала капельками влаги, а волосы потемнели, приобретя медный оттенок. Трандуил лежал, прикрыв глаза, подставляя свое тело жарким прикосновениям солнца; его локоны рассыпались по траве, образуя словно бы золотой нимб вокруг его головы. Их задумчиво перебирал Глорфиндель, который полулежал рядом, опершись на руку, и с добродушной улыбкой смотрел на дремлющего короля. Леголас вновь поразился необыкновенному сходству этих двоих: сейчас, когда Трандуил и Глорфиндель лежали рядом, они казались отражениями друг друга; даже их позы были почти зеркальными.

Вот Глорфиндель переместил руку с волос короля на его шею, провел большой ладонью по груди, огладил бедро, привычным движением сжав его… Трандуил чуть приоткрыл глаза. Улыбнувшись уголком губ, он сладко потянулся, совсем чуть-чуть подавшись навстречу этой грубоватой ласке, вздохнул и, обвив руками шею Глорфинделя, притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Поток золотых волос заслонил их лица, но Элладан и Элрохир все равно шумно выдохнули, восхищенные сценой, что открылась их глазам.

\- Вот это я понимаю – «вспоминать молодость»… – прошептал Элладан почти благоговейно. – Не то, что отец с Гильдором. Сидят весь вечер у камина, пьют глинтвейн и нудят что-то про девственные леса. Тоска смертная, даром что они бессмертные эльфы.

\- Эх, хотелось бы мне быть сыном Трандуила, – мечтательно протянул Элрохир. – Малыш-Трандуилион, ты хоть представляешь, как тебе повезло? Только взгляни на него… на это тело, на эти губы… – Элрохир, распаленный собственными словами, сам того не заметив, теснее прижался к Леголасу. Принц поспешно отодвинулся – и оказался в объятиях Элладана.

\- Не понимаю, почему ты отсиживался в своем чулане вместо того, чтобы пойти поприветствовать своего папочку? – прошептал Элладан с придыханием, торопливо выправив сорочку Леголаса из штанов и проникнув под нее. – Неужели ты совсем не соскучился по нему? На твоем месте я бы и дня не мог прожить без этих губ…

\- И не только губ, – добавил Элрохир, помогая брату расшнуровать завязки на штанах принца.

\- Хватит, – взмолился Леголас, пытаясь отвести руки братьев от своего паха. – Хватит, пожалуйста… – он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть развратных улыбок близнецов, и его взгляд натолкнулся на сплетенные тела отца и Глорфинделя. Они медленно, сладко целовались, лаская друг друга – не пылко, а размеренно, даже с ленцой; при одном взгляде на них становилось понятно, что эти мужчины – давние любовники, которые уже насытились страстью и теперь просто наслаждаются друг другом. Их руки скользили по позолоченной солнечным светом коже, и Леголас следил за их движением, не в силах оторвать глаз от этой возбуждающей картины, в которой, в то же время, не было ничего распутного…

\- Балрог меня возьми, это самое восхитительное зрелище из всех, что мне доводилось видеть, – простонал за спиной у Леголаса один из близнецов.

\- О да, – выдохнул второй, непроизвольно потершись пахом о ягодицы принца. – Но я не вижу Больга. Где же он?..

Словно в ответ на его шепот, Глорфиндель, наконец, оторвался от припухших, влажных губ короля и проговорил задумчиво:

\- Теперь я вижу, что Больг действительно похож на тебя… Это ж надо – орк похож на эльфа! Рассказать кому из наших гондолинцев – ни за что не поверят, – Глорфиндель тихо рассмеялся, и Трандуил тоже улыбнулся – так заразителен был этот простодушный смех. – А хорош у тебя малец вырос, что и говорить. Славный воин и почтительный сын… А какой любовник! Ну, это и неудивительно, весь в отца. Куда он, кстати, запропастился? Я бы хотел еще раз… изведать его мощь.

\- Значит, моей мощи тебе уже недостаточно? – наигранно оскорбился Трандуил. Он выскользнул из-под Глорфинделя, одним движением опрокинул его на спину и с преувеличенной грубостью раздвинул коленом его ноги. Глорфиндель расхохотался.

\- Вот теперь узнаю Трандуила Орофериона! – воскликнул он, даже не пытаясь отбиться от нахальных ласк короля. – Узнаю того дерзкого юнца, который затащил меня в постель едва ли не на глазах у своего досточтимого батюшки…

Элладан и Элрохир, вконец распалившись, заерзали в кустах, безотчетно тиская совсем растерявшегося Леголаса.

\- Чтоб меня… Они же сейчас трахнут друг друга! – возбужденно прошептал Элладан.

\- Будь я проклят, если пропущу такое! – отозвался Элрохир; он бесцеремонно схватил принца за запястье и засунул его руку себе в штаны. – Давай же, прекрасный принц… Поторопись, пока твой папочка и дядя Глорфиндель нас не заметили…

Леголас, захваченный тем, что происходило на берегу пруда, даже не услышал Элрохира; он, не отрываясь, смотрел на то, как его отец, покрывая поцелуями шею Глорфинделя, готовится войти в него, и тот выгибается, сжимая крепкие бедра короля… Рядом с ним тяжело дышал Элрохир, толкаясь членом в его руку, а Элладан пристроился сзади, стягивая с принца штаны, но Леголас уже не чувствовал этого, потому что порочная страсть, которой он страшился все это время, наконец настигла его. Он смотрел, как Глорфиндель принимает в себя член короля Трандуила, и мечтал оказаться на его месте, как вдруг неведомая сила схватила принца, приподняла над землей и вжала во что-то твердое и горячее, терпко пахнущее странно знакомым запахом, который будил в Леголасе смешанное чувство стыда, отвращения и желания.

\- Ласи, – прогудел над ухом у принца грудной голос. С опаской приоткрыв глаза, Леголас увидел перед собой хищную физиономию Больга, который улыбался во все свои острые зубы и смотрел на принца так ласково, словно тот был его любимым домашним питомцем.

\- Больг, Больг, это ты! – завопили Элладан и Элрохир; они выскочили из своего укрытия, позабыв о том, что Трандуил и Глорфиндель теперь уж точно их заметят, и запрыгали вокруг орка. – Это ты, это ты, неужели это ты! Иди к нам, Больг, будет весело!

Больг замотал головой, по-прежнему прижимая к себе обмершего от неожиданности Леголаса, который болтался над землей, прижатый к его горячей груди, и уже почти задыхался от чересчур крепких объятий орка.

\- Ласи, – повторил Больг. Элладан и Элрохир сникли.

\- Ну вот, – протянули они. – Всё достается этому дохлому эльфёнку – и Трандуил, и Больг… Где справедливость?

\- Больг! – раздался голос Трандуила, и тот повернулся и зашагал к отцу, волоча беднягу Леголаса за собой. – Больг, хочешь к нам, сын? – у принца едва не остановилось сердце, когда он услышал, что отец назвал орка своим сыном, даже не взглянув на него, Леголаса.

Больг опять покачал головой, виновато проурчал что-то и ткнул пальцем в принца – тот вскрикнул от боли и закашлялся.

\- Хорошо, как хочешь, – улыбнулся Трандуил. Он поднялся на ноги, с любовью посмотрел на Больга, потрепал его по щеке и, взглянув ему за спину, бросил близнецам небрежно:

\- Что это вы там делали в кустах, благородные юноши?

\- Собирали цветы! – тут же нашелся Элрохир.

\- Вот, – Элладан подлетел к королю и, хитро сверкнув глазами, воткнул ему в волосы желтый цветок. – Вам очень идет, дядя Трандуил.

Тот усмехнулся, оценивающе оглядев братьев.

\- Не сомневаюсь… Возможно, вместе мы соберем еще больше цветов? Как вы думаете?

\- Это уж без сомнения! – с готовностью отозвались близнецы и вмиг юркнули к Трандуилу в объятья. Леголас отвернулся, спрятав лицо на груди Больга.

Когда он наконец открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что Больг унес его от пруда и теперь шагает куда-то прямо через сад, топча чудесные клумбы. Леголаса уже порядком укачало, но принц посчитал свое недомогание следствием душевной раны, которую нанес ему отец, поэтому он капризно захныкал и начал выворачиваться из рук Больга. Тот не понял, чем опять недоволен странный эльф, и попытался утихомирить его легким шлепком, из-за чего Леголас еще пуще разрыдался.

\- Ласи, – укоризненно прогудел Больг, но все-таки ослабил хватку и бережно поставил принца на землю. Орк попытался было утереть слезы с его лица, но Леголас с истерическим рыданием отбросил его лапы и, закрыв лицо руками, заплакал в голос.

\- Отстань от меня! – визгливо вскрикнул он. – Что ты ко мне пристал? Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу! – Леголас демонстративно рухнул на траву, скорчился на ней и начал тереть глаза, захлебываясь рыданиями.

Некоторое время Больг недоуменно наблюдал за ним, склонив голову к плечу; он хмурился, пытаясь понять, что не так с этим эльфом, и в конце концов пришел к гениальному умозаключению, что тот, наверное, проголодался – вот и плачет от голода. Больг, обрадованный тем, что наконец разрешил эту задачу, деловито огляделся.

\- Ласи, – позвал он, нежно пихнув эльфа в бок. Тот поднял на Больга заплаканные глаза.

\- Ну чего тебе еще? – прохныкал он.

\- Вот, – сказал Больг – и ткнул в лицо Леголасу гроздь ягод, которую он не сорвал с ветки, а попросту пригнул к земле вместе со всем деревцем. – Ешь, – рявкнул орк доброжелательно и добавил, старательно выговаривая неудобное эльфийское слово: – Ягоды.

Леголас тоскливо посмотрел на Больга – тот широко улыбался, явно довольный собой. Подумать только – ведь Трандуил любит это низкое, грубое, уродливое создание Моргота… Принц снова начал всхлипывать, чем привел своего орка в крайнее замешательство. Больг оторвал гроздь зубами, пожевал, прислушиваясь к вкусу, проглотил – вроде бы, вкусно… Чего еще надо этому странному эльфу? Больг задумался, размышляя, что еще может настолько огорчать, и вспомнил, как когда-то в детстве, убежав от отца, он наелся в лесу каких-то грибов, и потом долго мучился животом. Сомнений нет – та же беда приключилась и с его эльфом. Больг взглянул на заплаканное личико Леголаса и искренне ему посочувствовал.

\- Идем, – рыкнул он, поднимая принца на ноги. Потом еще раз посмотрел на его бледное лицо и, решив, что эльф явно болен настолько, что не сможет идти, взвалил его себе на плечо и побежал к дому.

Когда они добрались до комнатушки Леголаса, принц уже был в полуобморочном состоянии; у него не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы плакать, и теперь он только изредка слабо похныкивал. Больг ногой распахнул дверь, снял эльфа с плеча и уложил его на постель. Она все еще не была застелена, но орк, который привык спать где угодно, не обратил на это обстоятельство никакого внимания.

\- Ласи, – протянул он печально, погладив принца по жидким волосам. Тот всхлипнул и повернулся к нему спиной. Тогда Больг забрался на кровать, которая под ним протестующе заскрипела, и принялся гладить эльфа по спине, время от времени наклоняясь, чтобы лизнуть ему ухо.

\- Ну что ты пристал ко мне? – сдавленно проговорил Леголас – он сорвал горло рыданиями и теперь говорил полушепотом.

Больг обвил тонкую талию эльфа своими сильными лапами, прижал к себе его хрупкое тельце и ответил, горячо дыша ему в шею:

\- Ласи… Люблю.

Леголас обернулся к нему.

\- Ты… правда меня любишь? – прошептал он.

Больг напрягся, вслушиваясь в то, что говорил эльф – слова этого глупого языка всегда сливались для него в одну сплошную переливчатую абракадабру. Поэтому он просто повторил:

\- Люблю, – и добавил традиционное орочье пожелание скорого выздоровления: – Не сдохни.

Леголас услышал только нечто вроде «гырх-гырбх», но ему так хотелось найти утешение хоть в ком-то – пусть даже в орке…

\- У вас так признаются в любви, да? – спросил он, растроганно заулыбавшись. – Ты такой милый, Больг… – Леголас прижался к груди орка, стараясь не замечать резкого орочьего запаха.

Он уже начал задремывать, пригревшись в горячих объятиях Больга, когда дверь распахнулась, ударившись о стену, и в комнату с возбужденным гиканьем ввалились Элладан и Элрохир.

\- Больг, Больг, вставай! – кричали они наперебой. – Тебя Трандуил зовет!

\- Рэнди… – прогудел Больг. Он спихнул с себя полусонного Леголаса, поднялся с кровати и потопал вслед за галдящими близнецами, даже не оглянувшись на своего эльфа.

\- Предатель, – горько прошептал Леголас.


	8. Всё лечение насмарку

Был уже поздний вечер, когда Элронд, порядком измотанный, наконец смог вырваться из круговерти празднества. Владыка Ривенделла не привык к таким грандиозным приемам гостей; у него голова шла кругом от всей этой толпы, музыки, разноголосого гомона, беготни слуг и всеобщей суеты, поэтому к концу дня бедняга Элронд просто валился с ног от усталости. Оставив приготовление гостевых спален на своего деловитого и расторопного старшего советника, лорд Элронд отправился проведать Леголаса, радуясь возможности хоть недолго побыть в тишине и покое. Он вспомнил, что никто так и не отнес в комнату принца постельное белье, поэтому прихватил его с собой. Конечно, лорд мог отправить и слуг, но… На этом «но» владыка Ривенделла резко обрывал свою мысль.

Приблизившись к двери комнаты принца, Элронд остановился, не решаясь войти. Он с самого утра не видел Леголаса, отчего начал беспокоиться за него и – пусть даже Элронд не желал признаваться себе в этом – скучать по нему; но сейчас, стоя у двери и прислушиваясь к умиротворенной тишине заброшенной части дома, он отчего-то оробел. Владыка Имладриса и сам не понимал, чего он боится – возможно, того, что наедине с принцем он как-нибудь выдаст свои чувства, и это окончательно отвратит от него ранимого юношу… И напрасно Элронд успокаивал себя тем, что Леголас слишком ему доверяет, чтобы догадаться, какие низкие страсти терзают владыку Ривенделла, когда он думает о своем подопечном.

Наконец Элронд собрался с духом. Он тихо постучал и отворил дверь, вглядываясь в полумрак комнаты. Леголас сидел на кровати, подтянув колени к подбородку, и, как показалось Элронду, едва слышно всхлипывал. Сердце владыки Ривенделла сжалось от любви и пронзительной жалости.

\- Дитя мое, – выдохнул он, входя в комнату, – что случилось? Отчего ты плачешь? – лорд Элронд сел на кровать рядом с юношей и, подняв его голову за подбородок, заглянул ему в глаза. – Может быть, мои мальчики тебя обидели? И чем я только думал, когда отправил их тебя проведать…

Леголас помотал головой.

\- Меня никто не любит, – прохныкал он. – Даже Больг… Даже этот мерзкий орк меня не любит!

\- Бедный, ты, верно, бредишь, – вздохнул лорд Элронд. – Ну что ты, мой мальчик, не плачь, не надо… Вот, посмотри, – он положил Леголасу на колени простыню, которую принес с собой. – Я застелю тебе постель. Правда, всё шелковое белье досталось гостям, поэтому я выбрал для тебя старое детское белье моих мальчиков. Погляди, какие забавные цыплята на нем вышиты… Элладан и Элрохир спали на нем, когда были маленькими, – Элронд улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. – Они были такими славными детьми… Помню, я укрывал их ночью, когда они скидывали свои одеяла, и любовался их сонными мордашками… Жаль, что дети так быстро вырастают…

Леголас несколько мгновений смотрел на простыню, словно не понимал, что это, а потом вдруг отпихнул ее от себя и выкрикнул:

\- Не нужны мне ваши цыплята! И забота ваша мне тоже не нужна! Все равно вы только притворяетесь, – он опять затрясся от рыданий, – притворяетесь, что любите меня, а на самом деле не любите, на самом деле вы любите моего отца, вы все, все… Выгнали меня из моей комнаты, чтобы угодить ему… И белье мое ему отдали…

Элронд всплеснул руками.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, мой мальчик, если ты хочешь шелковое белье, я принесу тебе, ничего страшного… Только не плачь, ладно?

\- Да при чем тут белье! – воскликнул Леголас в отчаянии – и вдруг полез на подоконник, то и дело срываясь с него и ударяясь коленками об стену, чем окончательно напугал лорда Элронда.

\- Дитя мое, что же ты делаешь? – запричитал тот, пытаясь стянуть Леголаса с подоконника. Юноша вырывался, пинался и упрямо продолжал лезть – что, впрочем, никак ему не удавалось, несмотря на то, что подоконник был низкий.

\- Я вам покажу… Я вам всем покажу!.. Вот сейчас выброшусь… в окно… – всхлипывал он, судя по всему, забыв, что его комната находится на первом этаже. – Меня все равно никто не любит… Зачем мне жить… так… если я никому… никому не нужен… Никому не нужен!..

Лорд Элронд ужаснулся – не столько из-за слов Леголаса, сколько из-за того, что принц уже порядком ободрал коленки об старый подоконник.

\- Да что ты, что ты, – Элронду наконец удалось оттащить юношу от окна, и теперь он пытался уложить его на кровать, что было не так-то просто – Леголас продолжал вырываться, пинаться и выворачиваться. – Зачем же выбрасываться? Ушибешься, да еще и в крапиву угодишь, чего доброго. Она как раз под окном растет… Помнится, мои мальчики как-то свалились в крапиву, так мне потом пришлось с месяц купать их в целебном отваре.

\- Ну и что! Пусть в крапиву! – выкрикнул Леголас капризно; он в очередной раз попытался оттолкнуть лорда Элронда, взбрыкнул и, наконец, затих в его объятьях, сдавленно всхлипывая.

Элронд прижал голову юноши к своей груди, растерянно погладил его по волосам. Он чувствовал, как вздрагивает хрупкое тело Леголаса, прислушивался к его прерывистому дыханию, к биению сердца, которое постепенно замедлялось, и изо всех сил боролся с желанием, которое сейчас, когда принц был так близко, поднялось в Элронде с новой силой. Он укачивал Леголаса в своих объятьях, шептал ему какие-то ласковые глупости, стараясь не думать о том, какой он покорный и податливый сейчас, каким горячим становится его тело и как сладко было бы повалить его на спину, стянуть с него сорочку и целовать, целовать, целовать, заставляя юношу трепетать, стонать и выгибаться…

\- Ах, Леголас, если бы ты знал, как я люблю тебя, – прошептал Элронд, изнывая в своей сладкой тоске, и только потом понял, что сказал это вслух.

\- Неправда, – отозвался Леголас все еще немного обиженно. – Вы меня не любите. Вы забыли обо мне на целый день!..

\- Нет, что ты, – принц поднял голову, и Элронд теперь мог видеть его заплаканные глаза; лорд протянул руку и осторожно вытер слезы, в последний момент удержавшись от того, чтобы осушить их губами. – Понимаешь, я… я… О Эру, я не знаю, как это сказать…

Леголас коснулся пальцами его губ, заставляя Элронда замолчать.

\- Не надо ничего говорить, – прошептал он. – Просто поцелуй меня.

Владыка Ривенделла хотел было что-то возразить, но в этот момент губы Леголаса прижались к его губам, и все его возражения потонули в этом упоительном ощущении мягкости, тепла и нежности. У Элронда перехватило дыхание; он на мгновение оторвался от губ юноши, глотнул воздуха и снова поцеловал его, по-прежнему нерешительно, но Леголас обвил руками его шею и вовлек его в страстный поцелуй. Не разрывая объятий, они повалились на постель, целуя друг друга так, словно боялись не успеть насладиться новым вкусом, что вдруг открылся им. Сами того не заметив, они поспешно освободились от одежд и теперь ласкали друг друга так бесстыдно и в то же время – так трепетно, как ласкают друг друга только поистине влюбленные. В какой-то момент Элронд осознал, что еще немного – и он не сможет сдержаться, а Леголас не сможет его оттолкнуть, потому что сам уже распален настолько, что с восторженными стонами подается навстречу его пальцам; испугавшись того, что он делает, Элронд отпрянул от юноши, проговорив хрипло:

\- Мой мальчик, мы должны остановиться. Ты так хрупок, я не хочу причинить тебе вред… – он не договорил – Леголас, внезапно метнувшись к лорду, толкнул его в грудь, и когда Элронд, не ожидавший такой прыти от своего нежного мальчика, опрокинулся на спину, принц, не теряя времени, оседлал ошеломленного владыку Ривенделла.

\- Леголас, что ты де… – успел выдохнуть Элронд прежде, чем юноша насадился на его член, и конец его фразы потонул в мучительном стоне. «Все лечение насмарку», – сокрушенно подумал владыка Ривенделла, положив руки на бедра своего юного соблазнителя, – и это была последняя связная мысль лорда Элронда перед тем, как его захлестнула волна наслаждения.


End file.
